


Our hair isn't greying but we are

by DailyLife



Series: To be light or to be dark grey [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movie), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Battle, Cheating, Childbirth, Death Threats, Drinking, Drunkness, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fighting, Fluff, Frost Giants - Freeform, Heirs, Instagram, Jotunhiem, Kissing, Lemon, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki becomes king of Jotunhiem, Magic, Midgard, Mjolnir - Freeform, Plot, Power Play, Pregancy, Promises, Reader is 17 and almost out of high school, Resistance, Seidr, Selfies, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Snapchat, Spiting Tony, Taunting, UNDERAGE IS FOR UNDERAGE DRINKING, affair, concerned thor, impetence, its dr banner now, natasha shoots you, powers, send help, sober, sterile, viable children, what plot, whores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyLife/pseuds/DailyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the only daughter (child that we know of) of Tony Stark you are set on proving the people who compared you against your father and his father, wrong. That is until your secrete, unverbally confirmed boyfriend invades Midgard.</p><p> </p><p>-Obviously slight universe change along with storyline changes-</p><p>time skips:<br/>Chapter 1 to Chapter 2; 2 days<br/>Chapter 2 to Chapter 3; 5 days<br/>Chapter 3 to Chapter 4; 4 days<br/>Chapter 4 to Chapter 5; 10 days<br/>Chapter 5 to Chapter 6; 14 days<br/>Chapter 6 to Chapter 7; 45 minutes<br/>Chapter 7 to Chapter 8; 10 hours<br/>Chapter 8 to Chapter 9; 1 1/2 hours<br/>Chapter 9 to Chapter 10; N/A<br/>Chapter 10 to Chapter 11; N/A<br/>Chapter 11 to Chapter 12; 3 days<br/>Chapter 12 to Chapter 13; N/A<br/>Chapter 13 to Chapter 14; N/A<br/>Chapter 14 to Chapter 15; 4 days<br/>Chapter 15 to Chapter 16; 1 1/2 day<br/>Chapter 16 to Chapter 17; N/A<br/>Chatpter 17 to Chapter 18; 10 years<br/>Chapter 18 to Chapter 19; A mullinuem</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The begining.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the other fic got some good attention and so here's the series around that one shot as promised.  
> Grammar and spelling mistakes are all me, I didn't learn English until a few years ago, so sorry.  
> Unbeta'd but pretty good other wise. Give me suggestions for epilugues, I've got just the actually chapters planned out.

The moment you woke up, you regretted it. Another day of chasing after your father, maybe his avenger friends today, as well keeping them all in line on a day to day basis. You stretched lazily, reminiscing in the warmth of the cocoon of blankets you had made during your sleep.

JARVIS started speaking when he sensed your waking movements "Good Morning (f/n). It is 10:23am in New York City. The temperature right now is 64° fahrenheit with cloudy sky's and the projected high temperature is 85° fahrenheit. There is a 47% chance of rain-..." JARVIS rambled on before cutting himself off as you threw back the covers and forced yourself out of bed.

For a few moments when you were grabbing a jacket to go out of your room presentable JARVIS alerted you. "There is an unknown humanoid subject on the balcony and seems to be coming inside (f/n). Do you want me to put the building on lock down or will you go investigate?"

You sighed weigh your options, by the sound of quiet you knew that Tony and his little avenger friends were out. So it was up to you, like always to get the drunk idiots from the night before out of the building. "Thanks JARVIS, I'll go check it out." You said groggily as you shuffled around your room.

When you zipped up the jack because it was cold as fuck in the building even with the heat on. You opened the door to your room and grabbed your phone on the way out shooting a text message to Tony about fixing the heat in the building.

As you make your way over to the bar to clean up the mess up from last night, the mystery not so mystery humanoid walked in the room from the balcony. You looked up to find this so called mysterious person walking towards you. You laughed lightly under your breath after seeing it as you went back to placing the strewn out bottles of alcohol in their right places, while trashing the empty ones.

It was fucking ass Loki trying to be all god like in his green armor and leather. "Tony's not here you know." You said as Loki kept walking your way. 

You swear you heard Loki mutter something underneath his breath as he stopped a few feet away from your bar but a good distance to have a conversation. You couldn't have been sure about the mutter but when he started up about his whole Asgardian, son of Odin thing, it was loud enough "I am Loki fr-".

You had to cut him off, he was going to go on and on like Thor did when he introduced himself "Yes I know you are Loki from Asgard or some shit, Thor speaks of you often."

Loki raised an eyebrow and you don't know how but a smirk on top of his usual smirk appeared as you glanced to him, while grabbing a can of beer from the fridge underneath the bar for yourself he did some type of hand motion and his staff and armor were gone.

"Do you want something to drink or am I going to have to deal with you sober?" You asked, hopping up on the back bar, sitting against a support column. 

"What is this sober you speak of?" Loki asked taking a few steps closer knowing JARVIS had eyes on him. 

"Have you had anything to drink lately? Like alcohol wise?" You asked him, confusing him even more.

"No I-" Loki started but you again cut him off. "Then you are sober, you have the ability to think with out an chemical source impacting that."

You opened the can with a pop and took a sip before opening your arm out offering the bar. "You want a drink?"

 

After about an hour of regrettable morning drinking, both you and Loki were now drunk. Just talking about shit Tony, the avengers and overall just things that you both hated. 

Loki sat next to you in the conversation circle across from the bar, his smile truly genuine as he took a sip from the whiskey filled tumbler in his hand. He was leaned back, his arm was unceremoniously thrown behind you on top of the couch cushions. 

You had gotten comfortable as him, your feet tucked underneath you and your body leant back against the couch, your hair absently brushing against Loki's arm every time you moved your head.

 

He took the final sip of whiskey and you went to go reach for the bottle to refill him when he touched your arm lightly to stop you "I am sorry, but I've got to go" he slurred his last two words. 

You pressed your lips into a fine line of disappointment, leaning back into the couch. He noticed your disappointment and smiled, leaning towards you "Do not worry, I will be back." 

You could smell the alcohol even when your faces were just a foot away, you knew you probably smelled like that as well. You nodded and smiled, his hesitated but he did kiss you. Softly and innocently, you were about to put a hand on his face when he pulled away and vanished just as JARVIS alerted you of the daily cleaners coming up to this floor.

Sighing you laid down on the couch, finishing what was left in your own tumbler and closing your eyes. That was the first time, in what seemed like a century that you connected with someone on an emotional level.

You would be waiting for the next visit.


	2. Selfies & being worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt-  
> You are the only daughter of Tony Stark, only child actually. You wake up after a night of drinking and fucking your lover/boyfriend around mid day. When you come out of your room to find your lover and your father quarreling, you have to choose a side. And plot twist Tony doesn't know you're with Loki.
> 
> Chapter 2- Tony and the avengers have dinner in the tower where you ask Thor about Loki, when everyone freaks out you spite your father and defend why you asked that question. You also prove your worthiness and drunk selfies persue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why I updated so quickly usually is because I know how annoying it is to wait months for chapters and as soon as I get a chapter done I will post it so here you go. Enjoy.

It had been 2 days, 2 days since Loki had kissed you and left you in the conversation circle. Now you were eating semi decent Chinese take out food with your father and the rest of the avengers crew. 

The team had gotten back to the tower around mid day two days ago complaining of training exercises and Furry's unnecessary meetings, where they apologized for waking you up in your sobering up nap on the ground of the conversation circle. They questioned you about the other tumbler but you had told them some half assed lied that they didn't question.

And now you sat in between Thor and Clint, who you found both to be overzealous but with all good intentions. After the first few minutes of everyone eating silently after the chaos of passing out the food, even Steve who always protested you all eating in the conversation circle but it was because he was always somehow too slow to get a spot on the couch. 

After those first few awkwardly silent minutes you spoke up, stabbing at a piece of chicken as you did so. "Thor" You said his name to get his attention, when he side eyed you, you started up again "We literally hear you complain about Loki all the time, is he that bad or is it a sibling thing?" As you waited for his response you took a bite of the chicken.

It was like you had frozen the entire room and you knew you were so going to get it. Natasha looked at you in horror as Thor turned to you. "Why should you ask such a question?" He asked you in return as Bruce who sat on the other side of Clint not so whispered "Someone's got a crush."

Tony almost spit out his food and Natasha's face of horror turning to a face of her trying to control her laughter as Steve sat on the floor silently laughing.

"Woah, woah" you said defensively, shooting a glare to Bruce that would have made Tony proud if he saw it. "The real question is why in the hell did you not think this would be a topic brought up, I go to a public high school" you annunciated the word public "I have horny teenage girls and guys coming up to me asking for Thor's number. Let's get this clear that if we didn't feed him anything else he would just be eating pop-tarts let alone give him a phone. They ask me if their rumors of if they become super soldiers like Steve here that their dick will become enhanced as well, they ask me if I personally have seen any of you fuck each other. Okay so this isn't a bad question, it's not all on me." You spurted, Thor nodding along to the poptart sentence, Steve looking down his pants and Bruce stare straight at Tony.

Thor responded "What do you say to these teenagers that ask you these questions?" 

You shrug "I tell them that you can't have a phone because of your power purposes or some shit like that. I tell them to ask Steve about that themselves" you paused turning your attention to Steve "Steve I swear to god if you give me an answer to that I will kick you in the balls." You took a deep breath "And I tell them that I certainly don't walk in you all having sex on purpose, sometimes I can hear it" you glared at Clint "but it's none of my business who you all screw."

Thor nodded and Natasha spoke up "Why did you not tell us that you get harassed with these questions before?"

You rolled your eyes leaning back into the couch "Because I know any or all of you will show up at my school and ask them to stop harassing me with those questions. Then you will leave then I will be stuck answering even more questions than before."

"I though we put your other last name in those school forms how did they find out you lived here?" Tony asked, not enjoying the attention being away from him. 

"I don't remember which blow out party you had but you screwed my AP Linguistics teacher and at least 10 girls from my class in a single night, they saw me escorting the almost passed out drunks out and put two and two together." You spat back to Tony before turning back to Thor. "You still didn't answer my question."

Thor shrugged taking a drink "When we were younger, much younger he was not that bad. But as the years went by he went power crazy, so he's that bad to most people."

"Okay, thank you Thor." You said reaching for your drink on the table, casually flipping off Bruce and Clint as you did so.

Light chatter amongst the group ensued, still curious on what questions people asked were asked about who ever was speaking and about how the should probably do something to clear things up with the people.

You finished your food and left, giving the spot to Steve who complained his back hurt for the third, "ugh what a whiner" you thought as you passed Steve again.

 

A while after you fell asleep on top of your bed the gang was still hanging out, drinking to unimaginable extents. You woke up from your "rage" nap and walked back outside to the conversation circle where Thor had Mjölnir in your usual spot. You grabbed Tony's beer out of his hand, taking a sip before putting it back in his hand, that always pissed him off when you did that so you did it as often as you could do it.

You hadn't been of notice as the rest of the group was joking and laughing about something they did earlier that day. That was until you picked up Mjölnir and put it on the table to make room for yourself.

Then again you had caused complete silence, Thor clapped your back and congratulated you, you were puzzled. Why was everyone so shocked you moved Mjölnir? Weren't they able to?

Apparently not. Tony stood up "That's not fair, if my kid can pick up Mjölnir than that should count for me too."

Thor laughed "You are just not worthy Tony, but your daughter is." He returned to his leaning back position on the couch. 

"How the fuck does that work" Steve chirped in "(f/n) clearly does not possess the arm strength to open a jar of salsa but Mjölnir, it's gotta be a hoax, give it up Thor you're playing us."

Thor shook his head "I did not know (f/n) would take a shot at moving Mjölnir let alone move it. You are simply just mad that you are not worthy." He smiled and handed you a new

Clint had moved closer to Bruce as you smiled, still confused as to why you were worthy but not anyone who had actual powers other than Thor. You had to shrug it off, but you were happy you were "worthy".

The rest of the night was Bruce and Steve arguing if cauliflower was a vegetable or a flower and a vegetable. At some point in the night you snapchatted a video of Thor and Clint having a drunken Poptart eating contest. 

 

The next morning when you woke up, you checked your phone. It was spammed with Instagram notifications, of course being the only child of one of the avengers with a Instagram account your followers were many and desperate for new images of you with the avengers or just the avengers. You some how you posted a selfie on Instagram of you and Tony then another selfie of you and Clint who was licking Bruce's ear. Fury was not going to be happy but your hangover was the biggest issue at the moment.


	3. Beach Sunglasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay please after reading this chapter, please tell me if I need to add more of a romantic element to the relationship between Loki and the reader.

The perks of being Tony Starks daughter was that you got what you wanted, even if you didn't ask for it directly. Even sending out a tweet with the hopeful remark of "I wish there was a private beach near Manhattan I could use for something" got you emails with the locations of private beaches open to only you for the day if you chose it by the owners. Of course you chose the one Tony would least likely find you at.

Today's forecast was better than a few days ago, high of 90° with an overcast of clouds to even out the day. You took out your favorite custom Porsche, matte black and fast. Since it was NYC you never took it out so when you did, everyone knew it was you and got out of your way.

Of course Tony did not like you going out with out a security detail, but what was the fight worth if you didn't tell him you were going out. After setting out on the Manhattan roads even though the traffic was horrible you got out of the city and over to the private beach in a half hour.

You sat in your car, engine off, and doors unlocked. You were ready to get out but you couldn't bring yourself to do it, really, you couldn't. It wasn't anything physical just the emotional overwhelming situations your father put you through had such a strain that the tranquility of this empty beach was almost too much. So you sat there for a while, not looking at the clock to gage the time. 

It terrified you when you heard a knock on your door window, thinking it was the press or someone of that sense. But it wasn't, it was Loki, it had been 8 days since he said he would be back after kissing you. Him being back so soon and in this fashion, was a surprise.

The fact he had kept his word and you now were sober, you knew what you were both thinking. That you were the biggest drunken mistake Loki had made in his centuries alive so far. Well at least thought you did.

It took you a moment before you opened the door, getting out of your car and closing the door behind you, leaning against it after. You looked at Loki who said nothing for a moment before taking the initiative "It would be a wonder how you tracked me down but you aren't the one to be questioning about that are you?"

"Oh yes, Thor spreads news quickly. You midgardians would call him a gossiper. It spreads to the farthest realms before its confirmed to be true." Loki said with a completely straight face. It still amazed you that Loki did not find humor in most Midgardian things, that you found humorous and even Thor did.

"Wait- Thor knew where I was going and told people?" You inquired, seriously thinking about being infuriated at Thor for not respecting your privacy.

Loki nodded "Of course everyone who is able to pick of Mjölnir has what you would call a tracker that's connected to Mjölnir that is then told to Thor. It's a whole system- What do you expect from him to not talk?"

"Great so you heard about my father shaming me for basically not being selfish after being able to lift it." You snapped right back at him with.

His smile became a neutral expression as he raised an eyebrow "I understand that Tony is not a suitable father but must you take it out on me?"

"I'm sorry I just-" You tried to explain, but Loki stepped forward closing the space in between you and him, kissing you.

It took you a moment before you responded, his hand cupped on your face and his tongue gently tracing your bottom lip. You opened your mouth at the request and Loki went for it, tongue swirling over yours, both . He had you pinned against the car, hand on the side of your face and another on your hip pulling you towards him. 

And it was you who pulled away first, out of breath and unsure if you were wanting to go through with what was probably to next. You stayed close, breathing heavily and taking this time to wrap your arms around Loki's neck. "Thank you." 

It was only then you looked at what Loki was wearing, you didn't know what to call them, it looked sorta like what Thor had called the Asgardian version of casual clothing. Green and back as usual, what else would it be. 

The unsettling feeling of nervousness for a few moments had washed away but it was steadily growing back. Loki looked at you saying nothing, which you found weird for the silver tongued devil.

He had sense your unease, so he kissed your jaw near your ear, moving farther down with each kiss. Getting braver as he went, he sucked lightly as he moved down your neck earning a languid moan from you. He lightly nipped and sucked on your collarbone, pressing his hip into yours, both of your arousals growing with every action. 

You ran your hands through his hair, nails lightly raking his scalp. Taking a moment you looked around, although it was mid day, no one was around. No cars were around and you hadn't heard a sound of one after you had exited the car.

Along as you weren't caught, you were more than ready to be fucked out in the open by one of your fathers worst enemy's. 

You pushed yourself into Loki's touch, you knew he was going to have a field day with you.

 

Loki's sweat had mixed with your own as he finished, riding out the end waves of your own finish with him. He pulled out, the feeling of reality set in, out of breath and sweaty you took a deep breath. Leaning against your car, you reached onto your hood to grab the bikini top you had on instead of a bra but Loki interrupted you. 

"Let me get that for you." He said, again with the hand movement and in moments you were redressed.

You were about to protest but you stopped yourself, you felt too good to care. "Thanks- again."

Loki stepped away from you, now fully clothed again as well. "A pleasure is mine. Apologies for interrupting your plans."

"I didn't really have plans, I was just here to escape the tower." You said, putting your hand on his arm to reassure the god.

"Oh good. Then you wouldn't mind a trip, to maybe escape a bit farther?" Loki responded, relaxing into your touch. It was like he knew you didn't have plans.

You smiled looking up at him, his eyes had a hum more of green than they had had earlier. "Of course, what could go wrong with the god of mischief on an outing."

Loki's only response was a wink, putting his hand on your hip and pulling you close before using the Bifrost to go to one of the furtherest realms. 

 

By terms you were a child, in the United States you weren't old enough to vote and by Asgardian standards you weren't old enough to become pregnant. But neither of you spoke of it, Loki certainly knew of your age but it was never brought up.

When you were transported through the BiFrost, as you had before with Thor, had allowed yourself to be enveloped the extreme hot and then cold before being able to conceive reality again. 

Opening your eyes you knew immediately that you were in Alfheim, the amount of foliage and the happy flute music playing was almost dead giveaways.

You had never actually been to Alfheim, when you were younger and still afraid of thunder (that Thor did not make because back then he would tell you), Thor would tell you stories of Alfheim to calm you. It was mesmerizing, you looked to Loki at you like a starved man.

This adventure to Alfheim would be more than just elf visiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you've read this chapter, please comment and tell me if I need to add more of a romantic tension/element to this story. Please.


	4. Trickery & Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend a Alfheim day with Loki, on Alfheim and it ends up being a few Midgardian days. When you get home there is a scandal on who you were with before you disappeared for a few days and now you have to lie your way out of being caught. And if you can't do it, SHIELD will most definitely lock you up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so to make up for being like gone, gone I'm posting this chapter and another in succession. This chapters sorta long & really sorta confusing but I guess it will make sense later I'm still???

You and Loki stayed in Alfheim for a day or at least what you could comprehend as a day. The realm of the light elves was beautiful, the forest you were in, never seemed creepy even when the light of the day left it. 

Alfheim was the realm of the light elves, living in the forest and city the elves lived in relative peace until you took a step over the crack. The crack was the split between the light and dark elves, one side of the crack light and the other dark, neither dared step over this line. The city was beautiful, small but excellently put together, carved out of stone and limited wood, the elves preferred not to cut down the large coniferous trees.

After fooling around in the forest and getting closer, not just physically either. Loki had what you wanted and needed parts to him; mature, dangerous, a flirt, good listener and well educated. You felt closer to him, almost attached, it was something you never felt and certainly something you would never consider this early on, in whatever you could call their "relationship" if you had any.

 

It had been a few Midgardian days since you had left to go to that beach and ended up with Loki. Of course no one but JARVIS noticed you grudging back into tower at 4am, JARVIS didn't even say anything about it.

You got to your room, took a long hot shower and headed into the kitchen, brewing coffee to get through the rest of the day. Drinking your third cup of coffee and frantically doing the pile of homework you had blown off, Bruce came in around 6am to see you disheveled and almost asleep. 

He also noticed something else, red marks on your neck, and a tense aurora just by being in the same room as you. He had a pretty good feeling about what you have been doing lately. Bruce shrugged it off as your timer beeped, and he watched you as you shoved everything into a backpack before downing the rest of the coffee in your mug. He considered helping but you had already ran out of the kitchen into an awaiting elevator before he could act.

Bruce shrugged, grabbing your forgotten mug and putting it in the sink before dealing with his own brew.

 

You had made it to school on time for once, it's not like you were ever counted absent or tardy because the teachers knew the.. political.. repercussions they would receive for doing so. When you sat down in AP Physiology, the whispers started. At first you thought it was because you were actually in class and not out doing some stupid shit for Tony but it was different. 

Everyone around you was looking up from their computers or cell phones and looking straight at you, back to their devices and the back at you. It was creepy and you had no idea why it was happening. So you got your phone out, the one Tony had given to you because he had found a way to put JARVIS on it.

You whispered to the now "awake" phone screen "JARVIS can you tell me why everyone is whispering about me."

JARVIS replied in a matter of seconds "Of course ma'am" the screen took a moment to load and it was at least a dozen photos of you making out Loki at that beach.

The angle of the camera stayed the same as you swiped through the pictures. Him in his green tunic and black leather pants while you were in shorts and that damn bikini Thankful it never showed Loki's face and your hand on his face covered up most of his features so no one in the room recognized who you were with.

You sighed, knowing you'd have to explain them to almost everyone- lie, most lie about who it was. JARVIS probably knew who it was and maybe a few others but your main concern was Thor but since he didn't really have access or want to use the Internet, you were okay for now.

"JARVIS pull up Twitter drafts and with the two best of these pictures" In second your screen was now the Twitter draft page, the two best images (the ones where you looked skinny) from the media's set. You quickly typed to help put the record straight "Haha, very funny. At least put some thought into it when you try to photo shop me!"

It was complete shit, you and JARVIS knew it but nobody else did and after you hit send everyone in the room stopped staring straight at you. You could still feel the normal glances and stares through out the actual class period, again through out second period but when your third period was interrupted by a certain Asgardian you knew you were sorta fucked.

Mr. Daniels, your Political Science teacher was in the middle of a lecture when one large knock came from the door and the bits of red cape and golden hair was seen through the door glass. Your teacher frowned, going to the door where after he opened it he found Thor was standing outside of it with a staring crown a few feet away.

"God damn it Thor" You yelled from your seat knowing damn well you would be paying for it later. The entire class gasped and went silent watching you shut your lap top angrily before walking over to the door. 

The team must have just gotten back from Croatia from a training exercise they didn't include Bruce in because Thor was dressed in his tradition fighting armor, Mjölnir in his left hand. "I'm so sorry Mr. Daniels, I need to speak to Thor, I won't interrupt your class any longer." You spoke before Thor could get a word in. The pure anger in your voice must have frightened your teacher because for a regularly stubborn man, he backed off.

There were people who held up cell phones recording the scene before them in a crowd of onlookers. Something you knew you had to get away from so you very calmly moved your thoughts over to his mind "Teleport us to the roof. Quickly." What basic magic Thor had allowed him to give you this type of mental interaction with him and the ability to Teleport quickly.

In an instant you two were up on the roof, gravel and air conditioning units. "What the intergalactic-national type of fuck Thor?! Showing up at my school?"

"Lady (f/n) I apologize I just need to speak to you about these pictures on the inter-web Brother Steve showed me." Thor replied much more calmly than expected.

"You damn fool, God damn it Thor there are rules against you doing this." You sigh "Those pictures you speak, those are fake. Photoshopped, altered how ever you would like to call them. I know who and what it looks like but I assure you my allegiance is with the Avenger, I have never even met your brother."

"Lady (f/n), All-father heard reports from Alfheim that their were sightings of you and Loki together." Thor pressed.

Quirking an eyebrow for posterity you countered "You tell me that I've supposedly been in Alfheim with out you? Remember when I was younger and you used to tell me stories about Alfheim during storms to calm me down. You promised to take me their when I was quote "old enough". Why would I? And my allegiance to shield is more than to my own father."

Trying your best to bullshit and puppy dog eye way through this, you knew it would maybe work just from some of the brawn over brain mentality he showed daily. He paused looking at you, making his decision "I should have not doubted you Lady (f/n). But i had no choice-"

You interrupted him before he could think anymore about it "Thor, there are people who look like me out there. The pictures they supposedly have are of someone too skinny to be me. I promise you that I have never met your brother, if I did I would stay away because I know how dangerous he is."

Thor nodded, getting it through his head that it was not you in those pictures or "I apologize again, I will leave you to your schooling now." And with that he left, leaving you to get back to class and sulk over the consequences of this encounter.

The rest of the day was filled with the remaining two classes of people asking no stop questions of why Thor was here and the conservatives condemning you to hell. It wasn't anything new, like that one time you asked Tony to bring you lunch and he ended up himself coming in the suit with lunch for the both of you.

That time might had been easier than this one, and that was the time you learned to ask JARVIS for food requests. 

Maybe you wouldn't end up being punished by shield for this, maybe they would believe your lies and you would only hope Tony wouldn't find out the truth.

 

After school you caught a ride with some magazine interviewer who had waited for you outside your school. It was a free ride and a chance to help some poor reporter move up in their field or something. The SUV was faster among the rest of the traffic, but still crawled it's way to the tower.

The reporter excitedly asked questions, particularly about the pictures "Is that really you and who are you with?"

"That isn't me and I have no clue who that is."

"If you have to keep someone's identity a secret you know you can trust us, it's off the record."

"That picture is not of me, that is my car in the picture but that is not me. That was also not the bathing suit I wore that day. There is no privacy or identities I need to protect."

"Why so defensive? Do you know who it is in the photo?"

"I'm defensive because Thor motherfucking Odison showed up at my school today to ask the same damn questions. That picture is photoshopped or something but definitely not a picture of me."

It was good timing that the SUV pulled up at the front of the tower, because you quickly got out and tried to calmly walk away. That didn't work.


	5. King of a realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds out the truth about his heritage and takes his rightful throne in Jotunhiem. He secures in title and takes off to find you and tell you the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what the fuck is happening with this plot line and with everything here so bear with me while I try to figure it out myself

Loki stalked along the long hallways of the palace, knowing good well he might die or be imprisoned in a matter of minutes. He threw open the doors to the throne room ahead of him and it broke something. Something he didn't care about but it did startle the guards. "All-father" Loki yelled, his voice almost screeching like how it sounded when you drew your nails across a chalkboard.

"My son, I-" Odin started up but Loki cut him off.

Loki's nostrils flared as he spoke "I know everything" his pause to breath accented his anger "And I know my rightful throne is in Jotunhiem, not Asgard. I am Jotun not Aesir and you never told me." He kept walking closer and closer to Odin.

Odin was dismayed by the revelations- truths his son- adoptive son had spurted in front of the guards and him. "Silence." He demanded of Loki, "You shall not speak of those monsters kingdom in this palace."

Loki, now meters just from Odin, screamed "DO YOU MEAN ME? THE MONSTERS YOU SPEAK OF IS ME. I AM THE MONSTER YOU TOLD ME TO SCARE ME AS A CHILD."

Loki was furious, panting like a hound from Midgard, but Odin was not. He was collected and as soon as he opened his mouth again to speak, he fell into Odinsleep. 

He couldn't deal with Odin and his shit anymore, he had to claim his throne, as frost giant King.

 

Loki teleported to the Bifrost bridge, requesting Jotunhiem from the gate keeper before teleporting himself again. It was into the Jotunhiem throne room, although damaged from the war it was still intact. 

Now standing before his true younger brother Svythien, he kneeled as a show of respect as his body took its true form. Svythien stood, his heritagal markings along the right side of his face matched Loki's and at once he knew who the newcomer was. "Lyrien" Svythien spoke Loki's true name aloud, for the first time in over 750 years.

Loki's true name echoed through out the walls of Jotunhiem's mostly empty throne room. The guards intensity rose, the mention of the name that haunted them for years as Laufey searched for him after the war. Loki looked up at Svythien his eyes now a deep red, he could feel the ice underneath his body spread as this true powers emerged, strengthened by the power of Svythien.

There was no jealousy or disposition between Svythien and Loki, because the knowledge of the rightful and the only rightful king of Jotunhiem was Loki. Loki was the only fully royal blooded frost giant in the current Jotunhiem state and the kingdom is rightfully his. Loki stood up and walked in front of Svythien who then in turn took off his crown, kneeling before Loki.

The words echoed in the room as they were spoken "Welcome home my king."

 

Loki opened the Bifrost to Midgard, his body transforming back as to not frighten his Midgardian. He teleported his way into your office, which was a room he had only stopped by in once to get you and get out of Midgard. 

You looked up as you heard a thud, Loki must have not teleported correctly because he fell about a foot from where the actual floor was in the office. "My prince is not as perfect as once thought?" You smirked leaning back into your chair.

"What a charmer you are, telling your lover that he is not as great as he really is?" Loki said as he stood up, dusting off his pants. His smirk was off, it was just something about it that made you feel just off about him showing up.

It's not like it was unusual for him to show up out of the blue, actually it was what happened every single time. To keep from anyone knowing that you two have even seen each other in person, you had to keep it this way. No security cameras or surveillance, if there were some they had to be easy enough to wipe the files. Nobody else around and when someone was he would transform into someone or something else.

"What's wrong Loki? Something seems off about you." It wasn't just his outfit, the formal/less armor than usual outfit seemed a bit large on him. 

He looked straight at you as he look a second before even trying to speak. "Odin lied to me. He stole me as a child from Laufey of Jotunhiem. I am not the prince of Asgard, I am the king of Jotuhiem."

Sometimes his bluntness made you cringe but this wasn't the worst thing to come out of his mouth. The short response was explanation enough for his dress and what felt like new aurora. "You kill All-father after you found out?"

It was the most evil thing you had said yet in front of him and he loved it, sapped every moment of it. "Not yet." He opened his mouth and then closed it, before trying again "You have no questions for me other than the pending death of Odin?"

"Nope." You said as you closed your computers tab, before getting up off of the chair and over to Loki. He smiled, proud of his Midgardian, the only one who didn't ask questions and supported what he did even without verbally praising him.

He soaked up the loving, just pure evil essence of the room. You stopped just in front of him, his hand reaching out to skim along your arm, up your shoulder and neck until he reached your head. He cupped your cheek, his nails digging into your skin as he did so. 

It hurt but you didn't say a word, didn't flinch but basked in the ability to stand in front of a realm King. His nails broke your skin and you felt your blood trickle down your neck as he gave a small piece of his seidr. You were his, all of you, and the both of you knew it. The new seidr allowed you to heal much quicker than ever before and convince people of you lies much quicker.

If you were just one of his harlettes from another realm, you did not know but you knew he trusted you. You had proved your worth many times over just by simply lying about you two's involvement and by disowning the Stark name to be with him. His trust in you gave you knowledge you would be one of the few mortal, Midgardian recipients of a forever disre, a fruit giving you immortality for at least a thousand years.

The small cuts healed and in moments Loki had gone away with the dried blood on your neck. "My love, I will be back for you. In due time. Do not fret, you will be queen of Jotunhiem and of Midgard." 

He spoke just before someone knocked on your door a faint voice asking if you were free. Loki looked at you and kissed you softly before disappearing again, your heart still fluttering from his presence. 

You sighed before going to the door and opening it to find Bruce anxiously waiting for you "Come on in Bruce."

 

Loki left you to deal with Bruce who was feeling panicky and needed to talk to you before he when all hulk mode. He was, proud, he guessed he truly could not find the word for the feeling he had because you ended up being the way you were. You didn't question his motives, his stories and just knew when he was off or lying. Very few people had the ability to do any of that, let alone for him.

He used the Bifrost to return to Jotunhiem and when he did so he was greater by guards as he morphed back into natural form. Guards flanked him as he walked down the hallways of the almost empty palace on his way out to the balcony were he was set to make an announcement. His armor settling into a deep envy green, he and his new army were going to take what was rightfully his- the avengers were either going to surrender or die getting his way.


	6. The grey side of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reposting of the one shot for all who don't want to go out of the fic, find it, read it and then come back here.

Tonight was another one of your fathers parties, another reason to drink and get lucky for your father. He had been doing that for a while ever since he lost Pepper, father missed her dearly but you had out grown her constant complains and nagging. 

"(f/n)!" Your father started up as he came out of his room still dressing himself from last nights puta experience. 

"What do you want now? To kick the lil puta out of your bed so you can have a maid clean it for tonight's?" It was no surprise to your hostility towards your father one night stands, they were a distraction away from his work and you so why wouldn't you be. 

"Hush now. I need you to make sure the gala floor has been cleaned up and ready for tonight." Your father spoke with much authority that he thought that he had.

You waved him off going to the bar for a shot to make it until tonight. You grabbed a glass and the tequila as your father stared disappointingly. "(f/n) you know I don't like you drink especially at noon."

"You want something?" You asked raising an eyebrow and turning around for the scotch glass. "Oh and by the way if JARVIS didn't tell you or maybe you didn't listen to him it's only around 4pm."

"Shit" He exclaimed, grabbing a tablet from the bar counter.

"I already canceled your meeting with the board committee, took the time to send them fruit baskets for their troubles."

"Thanks- what about that drink?"

"You know, you don't look sober enough to get started again." You sneered not touching the scotch glass but grabbing a green apple flavoring you had been craving lately. 

"Oh course I'm sober!" He almost caught himself slightly slurring his words. "You're more of a smart ass than I was at 17."

"Gotta keep up with you father."

He nodded, wincing as you both heard the puta from last night call out to Tony, he looked to you and you nodded "I got the drill, get her dry cleaning and get her out."

"I'll be out testing the newest update to the suit while you are doing so." He said as he left for his workshop.

"Of course you will." You said after he passed through the door into it. 

You sighed, pouring yourself the shot, putting the bottles up and taking a moment before downing the drink. Today was going to be one of those days.

 

Spending the rest of the day making sure everything for tonight was just to father's taste. You went to your room around 8:30pm and took a deep breath as you grabbed one of the sluttiest dresses you owned from your closet and slipped it on (see dress here: http://www.amiclubwear.com/clothing-dress-kk89c-8098black.html ) over your black lace push up bra, which made the dress that much more appealing. If you were going slutty you might as well leave out the underwear you thought to yourself as you made sure you were slightly presentable.

JARVIS made a comment about how you were dressing up, oh poor JARVIS how he was limited in his sarcastic ways. He did not know how the dress was chosen for you by your newest and biggest flirtation with danger, aka your boyfriend Loki. 

It's not like father noticed, poor darling, he wasn't really around anymore so when Loki stopped by a few months ago to pick a fight with Tony and he wasn't here, Loki ended up staying for drinks. One thing lead to another and now the both of you were running around Asgard and the Midgard flirting, making out and literally fucking everywhere you went.

Nobody knew, not Tony, any agents of shield, Asgardians and even Thor himself. The best part was that Loki knew that you did not have intimate knowledge of SHIELD nor did you desire to be used to get that information so he left you alone on the subject.

You were in fact the first grey on the subject who was directly related to an Avenger. 

Loki wasn't horrible or as evil as Thor spoke of him, he had an ego yes but what he wanted was only what he deserved after centuries of torture. You weren't the bad guy just a dark shade of grey.

You left your room and hoped that Loki was here tonight, he said he would be but you never had any certainty with him. 

 

The party was only just getting started as Tony drank more than even an alcoholic would in a sitting, practically having sex with at least 10 women on the dance floor the he claimed was "dancing" with.

Father never minded the long outings, sultry dress's and drinking, he called it "just being a stark" God sometimes you despised him. 

You were happy to find that none of Tony's avenger buddies were here which meant the coast was clear for Loki to come probably in disguise. 

In the mean time you stood on the outsides of the crowd, only drinking the Sheerly Temple you had made for yourself because of the light hangover you still had from last night.

The silt in your dress had attracted some attention, when men came up to you they either left immediately knowing who's daughter you were or you sent them off knowing that Loki would be displeased with you allowing other men to flirt with you. 

It was all fun and games until a man took advantage of the silt in your dress and grabbed you by the sex pulling you flush against him. He had his hand over your mouth so you couldn't scream but you truly almost had a heart attack, clawing at the arm until you realized the scent of that man was of Loki. It was his favorite scent, you could never figure what it was and it was confirmed that the man behind you was Loki when he spoke the phrase "Oh my little mortal dove."

You relaxed into his grip, smiling as you felt him become excited, it was frightening and the most sexually arousing thing he's done. He let go of your sex and rested his hands on your hips. Spinning around you kissed him with a grin on your face, not caring who saw you together.

What surprised you was that Loki had not changed his appearance, yes he was out of his "I'm a fucking God" clothing and in a nice blazer/Jean combo but his face and hair were the same. It was different to seem him dress in "midgardian clothing" but nice.

He gave you a chaste kiss and pulled away giving you a toothy grin. 

"I've been waiting on you to arrive." You whispered, wrapping your own arms around his neck. 

"I did not tell anyone of my coming, how did you know I was." Loki replied back, pulling you closer.

"I just had a feeling." 

"Oh good mortal dove how you have learned from me."

"I've learned many other things from you dearest." 

The whispers between you were arousing and romantic.

Loki smiled again "Maybe show me the things you have learned from my in your chambers?"

"Of course dearest." You said as you let your arms drop down, grabbing his arm gently and pulling him out of an exit away from the party.

 

Sneaking out of the party was easy, disabling JARVIS in your room was not. JARVIS had back up system after back up system and they all had different requirements. When you finally got them all down, you were met by hands on your hips, lips on your neck and Loki's hard member on your covered ass. You groaned in pleasure and squealed when you were thrown on the bed, you looked up at Loki. His dress shirt was opened exposing his abs and he had taken his jeans off leaving him in his boxers, towering over you.

His smirk was enough to get you excited and give you the knowledge that you were going to have to buy another dress. He leant over you, grabbing your side tightly and kissing you chastely. Tonight was going to be fun.

 

When you woke up, you sat up, putting a hand on your head you realized that Loki was gone. The empty space in the bed next to you made you frown, you were hoping to sneak in another round with him before he left.

Since you were naked you had grabbed Loki's dress shirt he had left putting it on over the underwear you had to grab as well and when you stepped outside, the first you had heard heard Loki and Tong arguing.

Surprisingly your holster that you slipped on was hidden on the top of your thigh in his shirt, even when you left the shirt unbuttoned.

When you realized what Tony and Loki were bickering about you knew Loki was again trying to destroy Tony and the Avengers to take over the earth.

"(f/n) get back inside your room, you are indecent!" Tony yelled at you as you exited your room.

You shot back before Loki could "You should tell that to the man who tore up what I had on last night."

Tony looked back at you confused, as you continued to walked over in the middle of the two men. 

You were still his daughter and Tony was still protective, so of course Tony kept asking questions "Who's is it?" He made a sweeping hand motion gesturing Loki's dress shirt that you had on.

Loki spoke up "Mine." And before Tony could get a word in Loki turns to you "It looks good on you I glad I wore it last night."

"I know, I didn't think you owned anything from Midgard, where did you get it?" You asked completely ignoring Tony.

"Thor gave it to me as a gag gift a few years back." Loki said losing almost all seriousness in his face, when he spoke to you.

Tony's face had dropped, you knew, you could feel it in your heart and you liked it. You weren't with Loki to spite Tony, you would never do that but you were certainly happy that being with Loki was devastating to your father.

"You know when the avengers arrive and I mean when, they will destroy you Loki. And you too if you stay with Loki." Tony spat crossing his arms and his face setting in his "oh I'm a pissed off Tony" way, that stupid face he made always pissed you off.

"So I'm choosing my father or my lover?" You asked sarcastically, your hand going to the gun holster on your thigh as Tony stepped towards you with pleading eyes.

Loki knew he had nothing to worry about, you would chose him in a heart beat over your father he didn't need any reassurance. He watched you as you laughed flicking your eyes at Tony before walking over to Loki.

He pulled you into his one armed embrace, kissing you with a smile quickly before turning to Tony again.

Tony had his glass of whiskey in his hand "Too early for that" you thought and proceeded to grab your gun, put it off of saftey, shoot the glass and twirl the gun within your hand in only a few seconds. Tony looked down at the shattered glass and whiskey on the floor before looking back up to you and Loki. 

You were still up against him, one arm around his back and his around your waist. It hurt to see you like this, sickening even. 

You whispered into Loki's ear as you prepared for Tony and Loki to battle "I'll be waiting for you, take him out before he has his suit on. You'll just have an upper hand the rest of the battle."

Loki smiled and nipped at your ear before returning "Thank you my mortal dove."

He pulled himself from you as you holstered your gun and watched, Loki throwing Tony out of the building before jumping out after him.

Tony's suit flew by your face as it raced to Tony, a few seconds later Tony was flying in the suit looking at you with the mask open, he spoke grimly "I cannot save you anymore." 

You smirked "Why do I need saving when my king has already taken what he wants." 

The grimace Tony gave you was the emotional weakness you hadn't seen in him yet, it was a good sight until Loki came up behind him and took him out of the air with a single hit. Loki smiled at you and you, him before he raced after Tony.

You smiled making your way to the top floor balcony, this was going to be the good life.


	7. Yes my queen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes over Midgard and leaves his real brother to take you back to Jotunhiem to wait for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to have to explain a lot of crap in the next chapter, I'm sorry.

It was windy, cold and dry at the top of the tower, you scanned the skyline around you and couldn't see anything but you heard Tony's suit and Rhodey's swooshing as the flew past the Windows.

You also heard a sound you never wanted to hear. The sound of the hulk climbing up the side of the building and within seconds you found yourself face to face with him. This was the one thing you were afraid of, it was the other guy who could and would hurt people. The hulk's eyes turned brown at the sight of you, and he slowly turned back to Bruce stumbling forward along the way.

"Bruce. What are you doing?" As Bruce slowly stood up he stared at you, his eyes just as terrified as Tony's when Loki threw him. 

"I need to get you away from here." He said, trembling as the pigment in his skin didn't totally go back to normal.

"No." You stated, staying your ground.

Bruce yelled as he made an exaggerated hand motion. "What?! You are in serious danger, i need to get you to the hellicarrier." He took a second as he looked at you and your stance "You're with him aren't you? Why betray us, your father- your friends?" He looked at the ground and back at you, it was a split second before something knocked him back off of the tower.

You saw him fall and for a split second you regretted it, it was Bruce, he had helped you for so long that now.. You had to forget it, forget him, forget this. Your heart had still no come from up from your stomach when Loki appeared before you.

"Clint and Rodgers are dead." It was the blunt truth and you held your mouth in a tight line as he sought to continue. "I am sending you back to Jotunheim with Svythien. You will be protected-"

"Yes of course" you said, the wind wiping up around Loki's shirt, the one you were wearing. You looked down, holding the shirt close to you as to protect you, you looked back up at him "Kill them, kill them all."

Your words surprised you, Loki and even Tony who eavesdropped through JARVIS. Loki smiled before sending you to the bridge, where you came face to face with the only man on the bridge. "Svythien?" You asked, the man nodded and responded kindly.

"Yes my queen. Shall I take to you to Jotuhiem?" His words surrounded you like a blanket his own powers used to make you warm in his physically chilling presence, you nodded, he held out his hand to lead you and you took it.

With most mortals, or Asgardians, if you touched a Jotun, the skin where you made contact would die from frost bite, but as the significant other of the new king the Norns blessed you with no such consequences.

 

It was cold, although the temperature was hot by Jotun standards, you were freezing to the bone. The servants of the palace fussed over you as you waited by a broken window that looked out over where the bi frost connected. As a midgardian you were seen as low against Jotuns but also potential, who ever greeted you with respect you gave it back and for most they found it weird they were not put beneath you. 

The hours flew by and you stared out the window feeling small next to everything, feeling out of place, your stomach had flipped a few times. Thinking it was just the lack of being used to teleportation and the bi frost, you waved it off.

Loki returned, he was now in his Jotun form, his head held high in triumph as his guards escorted him back into the palace. You waited for him just outside the throne room where the rest of his family awaited. He smiled at the sight of you, you raised your eyebrow as he waved off his guards. "SHIELDS gone, we've take full control of Midgard." His explain was full of excitement as you nodded before turning to the throne room.

"I expected as much. You should announce your victor to your family, should you not?" Your own voice surprised, the feeling of fueling power and carelessness by the knowledge that most or all of the people you knew were dead. Loki smiled, kissing you before offering his arm to you. Your lips felt like you had just literally kissed ice, oh how you missed the weather of earth.

You took up post in the crook of his elbow and the doors to the room opened "I think we shall." He looked to you and you to him before walking into the room, the small gathering of Jotun's at the bottom of the stair case immediately gave their knee to the two.

 

Loki smirked and raised his hand to the people before, the rest of the Jotun's, at least who was left after Thor had came. He was on a balcony, you were just out of sight and physically exhausted. You knew that the Jotun's would never accept a Midgardian as one of their leaders, the palace had scrambled to cover its tracks of a mortal even entering. With a bit of magic from Loki snd seidr on your part, you had shifted into a Jotun, still even smaller than Loki.

The general public of Jotun would not need or know the truth behind you. "As new ruler of Midgard I have taken a partner from Jotuhiem's farthest regions to rule while I am here." Loki's voice boomed over the yelling of the Jotun's. You stepped into view, the crowd went insane until Loki raised his hand for silence again. "You amongst shall find my decisions righteous and you are to not question them."

Standing beside Loki you whispered "Of course my king." Loki coughed, reaching over to touch your back with you reciprocated by moving closer. He muttered something and then made his final address in a language you could not understand. He finished, looked to you and ushered you back into your chambers, before anyone could speak to either of you.


	8. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take an iron fist to Midgard and slight caous ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried so hard to explain the things I've missed in other chapters, comment if you still don't understand something or I missed something.

You returned to Midgard the next morning, Chitauri guards waiting for you outside the White House's presidential bedroom turned your new bedroom that you were teleported in. Loki did not return with you, you knew he was to deal with the kingdom and were perfectly okay with going back to a place where you were completely frightened every time a servant came up to you unannounced. He found it very funny you were terrified of the people who served you and sat back to watch when you muttered unforgivables in English.

The new servants you received where human, thank god. You dressed in a crisp white shirt, black leggings and a pair of killer heels that Tony would have killed you with if he saw you with them. The new servants quickly got your hair and make up done before you waved them off requesting an early car to the first press appearance with your new title.

At first newspapers screamed headlines about how you had lied about the pictures taken of you and Loki. Conspiracy theories shot up that you leaked SHIELD information, that you killed your father for Loki and that you were the one behind the entire plan to over take Midgard. Of course in a matter of hours the headlines were retracted as the Chitauri killed and threatened anyone who dared say anything of that content about you.

Loki wanted what the people of Midgard called "medieval" times back, much like the Asgardian system of governing. He put systems in place, allowing everything before the over taking to happen like it did before with the exceptions of governments, he took away taxation of export and imports, also taking the wealth away from the top 30 wealthiest people putting it back into implementing the Chitauri rule. He allowed you to take impart of the new laws as well, you requested and got marriage equality, illegalization of weapons used for non business purposes and closing news outlets who spoke out against Loki.

 

The general public had fought back at first but after realizing the Chitauri were ruthless in their mission to follow the orders that Loki gave them, they gave up and only few reports of push back were on the news. They were also given a set of new laws, on how basic treatment of you were to be if you were in their sight. 

The phrases "My queen" and "Ms. Stark" were worlds apart but you requested "My queen" over the later because you hated that last name so. 

 

You left your room, the guards scrambling to file into formation around you as you walked down the halls, the new staff frantically running around to fix things before you passed it. Smiling you walked outside into the awaiting caravan of cars, when you stepped outside there was a crowd of onlookers who saw you and then scrambled to comply with the new laws. Hats were taken off, they kneeled until a guard by the gate announced they were allowed to rise. 

The sudden respect was adrenaline pumping excitement. You held out your hand and a bottle of water flew into it, as the caravan moved out quickly towards the Arlington Cemetery where you were to talk with your citizens and entertain the media. You would have to seriously thank Loki for the seidr later.

There was a guard in your car, this one human who held a radio to the rest of the caravan and when you signaled for the car to stop he got all of the caravan to stop. You had that feeling of just before you throw up in the back of your throat and the minute you opened the car door to get some air you threw up out onto the street. What a sight it must have been for the pedestrians, almost all of the guards of rest of the caravan racing to help you as you threw up again, the guard in your car giving out frantic orders as you were handed a towel to clean your mouth off as you finally emptied the rest of the contents of your stomach.

You pulled back into the car, wiping your face off with the offered towel and while the guards dealt with getting a doctor to meet you at the cemetery, you thought of the options as to why you were sick. The first thought was, was it just a virus, no the seidr that Loki had given you gave you almost complete immunity to weak virus's like a stomach bug or a flu. That meant your second thought, food poisoning was out of the question because the seidr would have destroyed the harmful cells the minute they entered your body. But your third thought was reluctant, since you entered puberty you knew that you had been infertile, the eggs you had were just not able to create any type of life. And even though you got very erratic periods they weren't nearly as bad as other females your age. 

It just wasn't an option for you, you couldn't and the fact that Loki wasn't human.. But you had never used a condom or any type of birth control.

You knew it wasn't a true reality yet, you had to get physical proof before you let yourself worried or sick over the option. So you held your head up, plastering a fake seriousness on your face and airing a new sense of absolute power that you, yourself would be terrified of if you weren't the one airing it.

 

The moment you stepped out of the car again, you felt the tense feeling swallow you. The press were just as annoying as they were before Loki took control, they're shutters clicked away and the news anchors that showed up shouted out questions, which you waved off. Mentally taking a note to grant an interview with one of the idiots as you followed your guards inside so you could get checked out by a doctor.

The doctor who looked you over inside cleared you after a quick examination and you protesting it was just "something you are". While the doctor stepped outside of the makeshift exam room to speak to your guards you quickly shuffled through her bag and found two different pregnancy tests, you shoved them skillfully into your bra and got back to where she had left you before she re-entered the room, allowing you to go.

 

The next thing was to tour the cemetery with the rest of the public who were here, you stepped outside where "fans" greeted you, your guards held back most of the rowdy but with a flick of your hand you allowed the children to come up directly to you. It was good, especially for your media appearance that you weren't portrayed as heartless as you really where. Nether less interacting with the children made your stomach a bit antsy. 

A little girl no more than 7 came up to you, look up expectantly, you could hear her mother calling her back to her so you crouched down to the little girls level. You smiled as you spoke softly to her "Hello, what's your name?" holding a hand out also to be polite. 

The little girl frowned and rushed forward hugging you leaving you to wave the guards back, hugging the girl back. The collective "awe" from the crowd made you mentally roll your eyes but you kept through it. She pulled away smiling "I'm Maya!" She introduced herself and the crowd stared in horror as she didn't address you with your title.

It was fine, you knew what it was like to be that age and trying to remember every courtesy engagement. "Well hello Maya, I bet you know who I am but please call me (f/n)."

May giggled as she address you again "Okay! I just wanted to tell you I think you are very pretty, even more in person!" You actually smiled at that, what an adorable compliment, it seemed sincere as well.

"Why thank you." You responded before being interrupted by silence. Since you where still just outside the doors to the main building when the door opened everyone, even the children froze as someone came out. You stood up carefully turning around to see a Chitauri soldier waiting expectantly on you. When you faced the soldier, it started speaking, the rough translation was that Loki wanted it known to you that Thor had been slain. The prospect of a thought of an old friend, slain at the hand of your lover was heart wrenching but after what you knew about Thor now and what he did to Loki you accepted it.

The Chitauri soldier left and a boy a bit older than may came up to you, you smiled and he innocently but bluntly asked you "When will all of this be over?" It shocked everyone and after a moment he quickly added "my queen".

You raised an eyebrow, yet again holding up your hand to hold off your guards "Well, I don't know if ever. But I'll make sure the people of Migard get fair treatment." This was also to reassure most adults who were skeptical of you and Loki's goals for earth.

It took another moment for a little girl who was maybe 6 to come up to you asking you a question you had yourself. "If your our queen why aren't you married to King Loki? And why don't you have a crown?" The question was innocent enough and was wandered by everyone, this would be a for sure defining moment.

You see your and Loki's was set at the friends with benefits bar line, although Loki had implied and often spoke of you being his partner there was no defining line of what to call your relationship. But you did know that you were considered "exclusive" because when he saw you positively responding to another mans flirting, the man was vaporized. Even then you knew that you two were not courting and no where near a real relationship, or was it.

The crown was another issue, by Midgard standards people of royalty wore magnificent expensive crowns that were flashy and heavy. Loki had his helmet and even then did not wear it often, just his armor. So you had come to a conclusion that you would look incredibly stupid next to Loki with him in a helmet and you in a crown. Thus no crown.

The entire situation was complicated but you knew you could explain it to a child. It took another moment for you to respond to the little girl "Well miss, Loki and I are good friends so when he started his rule in his home realm he needed a female as his right hand girl so he put me in that position with the title so he wouldn't have to marry. And you don't need a crown to be a queen, it's very vain to wear something so beautiful so people know who you are." The explanation was also a simple lie that for you, Loki might have been proud of if he heard it. 

Loki in fact might here it too, when he came back to Midgard a gossiping guard or a newspaper might show anything you just said. But you had nothing to worry about, nothing really to lose plus Loki didn't give a fuck to things like this anyways. 

You went on happily taking selfies with other teenagers, signing things and people for the middle aged parents, and promising the elderly that their medical would be completely free by the end of the next year if your new system was implemented. It was fine, the people approaching you seemed normal and happy as they left, pleased to find their new queen was "only humbled" by the given title. 

That was until a man in the back of the crowd yelled out "SHIELD will rise again!" The second after it was spoken he was apprehended by the Chitauri who were in charge of executing the ones who spoke out against Loki. The Chitauri dragged him into the middle of the grass, bringing him to his kneels execution style. 

Your voice was very clear and loud "Please children look away." And most did and the soldier who was behind the man shot the man, killing him with no mercy. It was supposedly common ground for the public but the crowd around you were still shocked. You then leaned over to a guard requesting they don't leave the body in the field and in seconds the Chitauri where dragging the body out of sight.

 

After dealing with the crowd you took your time going to the area they had set up for you to make a public statement. The power you had was incredible, when you walked through the middle of a group every step you took a wave of people would kneel. It surged through your veins and made you just delighted with life, if you would have continued you would take tripped yourself in the heels you were desperately wishing you hadn't worn. So you stepped up to the podium ready to be assaulted with questions and for a moment you forgot that you weren't making a press release for the avengers, when the mob of press kneeled before you it took you slightly by surprise.

A guard announced they may stand after a minute and then the barrage of questions started. But you were only here to make a statement "I am in a position as of where I can protect and serve the people of earth or I can destroy it, destroy you, destroy society and rebuild. The people of Midgard have a choice and it completely is up to your actions. I demand all wars, civil or international be stopped, nuclear weapons to be disabled. If an area fails to do so, I will not hesitate to send in the Chitauri to decimate both sides, no matter what side is right. There will be more innocent lives lost this way, if you want this, keep fighting but the only war we have is against Asgard. I can be your biggest fear or the one who saves your life, so choose Midgard, choose your fate."

You had no compassion, there was no plead for the wars across the world to stop, no plead just simple facts. You paused remembering that, what you just said was televised everywhere, over 5 billion people would have seen by the time you took another breath and that wasn't as scary as you thought. You held up a hand and the mob kneeled again as you were escorted back to the caravan.


	9. Loki's actions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This makes me a little sad :(  
> But it's going to work out I hope.

You snuck away to the bathroom after you got back to the White House, you locked the door and pulled out the pregnancy tests. "No way" you kept mumbling as you read the directions before pulling them out of their boxes.

You closed the lid of the toilet and sat on it as you started the four minute wait. Head in between your knees you looked up, sick again to your stomach as you stood up to check the tests at the four minute mark.

You looked at them then again for a moment thinking you didn't see them right before. Both showed their own separate indicators that you were in fact pregnant. "No, they're cheap plastic, they have got to be wrong, no." The words spilled out of your mouth as your back hit the door, you slid down it until you were sitting on floor. 

Tears didn't come, you sobbed but not with tears. It wasn't joy you felt either, it was pure terror, of what Loki would do or say. You would have been delighted to be able to carry a child naturally let alone have the child but with Loki and right now, it was the worst thing to happen other than his death.

You picked yourself when your guards started knocking on the door you told them you still weren't feeling well. They called for the doctor as you bagged up the pregnancy tests and stashed them away as a doctor came running.

 

The doctor ended up confirming that you were pregnant, just over 6 weeks and you swore him to secrecy. There was no way you were going to let this leak to anyone, no way. It would destroy everything you had, everyone would just see you as his baby momma he kept around to ensure you didn't run off. You knew if Tony found out, he would kill you and Loki with no sentiment to the child. The doctor left, leaving you to pull your emotions together to go tell Loki.

There was no time to waste in telling Loki, maybe if you caught this early enough he could, deal with the problem. You knew by just casual talks with Loki that he already had children, you didn't understand what they were or how it happened but you were pretty sure that he didn't want another child. He already had so much to him especially right now and what was heir to him if the child was not royal blooded.

The clarity of your relationship was still in the fuzz. You were in fact the only female, companion really, that he had in his life or what you knew of. The stories of him single handedly killing a guard who called you by your first name and who commented on your potential motives. That, to you made reason for you to believe that you two were in fact exclusive but not courting. There was no way you would marry him, unless he requested it especially for the good of Midgard, maybe you would willingly if he meant to, not just because you were with his unborn child.

You came out of the bathroom not clearly visible you were shaken up but the guards knew enough that they started taking you to over to where you would be teleported to see Loki. It was an almost an out of body experience as you closed your eyes in Midgard and opened them in Jotuhiem's throne room. 

 

"Damn" you mutter as you realized you would have to walk to the chambers you two shared. Taking the quickest route you passed by the Jotun guards, still creeping you the fuck out with the whole red eye deal going on.

You passed Svythien, who gave you a sympathetic look as you moved by him, that was unusual especially for him. Had Loki been injured and you had not been told about it? No, no way, you would have known. Maybe Loki was just stressed from the work of being king and needed to be cheered up.

Setting your mind on relaxing Loki before you told him you started walking faster to your chambers at the end of the hallway, pulling out the bag with the tests in them as you prepared to confront and angry Loki.

When you pushed open the door to the chambers you did not find an angry Loki, oh no, nor was he alone. You stopped short as you saw Loki pounding away in his Asgardian form into a wrench on the bed. Dropping the bag you turned on your heel and left before Loki even noticed the door had opened.

You caught back up to Svythien who saw the look in your eyes and the anger etched into your face. "Midgard?" He asked you, and you nodded quickly as your heart kept beating fast and hard. In another second he used his own seidr to send you directly to Midgard. Where you ended up was right where you had left for Jotunhiem for. The guards snapped to attention as you made the rash but wise decision to leave, find Tony, Bruce, anyone still alive to protect your child from Loki's mewling ass.

 

Loki didn't see you but by the tension in the room and the strain of his seidr from with in, he knew it was you. He pulled out of the wrench who complained but he finished into her mouth before going to go see what you had dropped. He picked up the bag seeing the Midgardian pregnancy tests, his heart stopped for a moment as he noticed that they were positive. He mutter profanities under his breath as he saw you run down the hallway away from the chambers. Never spoke aloud but known, Loki knew his mistake of cheating. He had gotten you exclusively without question and to see him with another woman must have been heart breaking but he didn't have time to really deal with that.

Redressing he requested to a guard that your location be tracked and made sure your rein was still held in Midgard.

 

But it was too late, the moment you got back you grabbed the keys to someone's car and left. Guards protested but you relieved them of their duties and called on them to block whoever came from Jotunhiem to get you. One of the younger guards spoke out of audacity and asked why you were leaving, you turned, the new fear in his eyes exploding into his facial features. You pressed your lips into a fine line before turning back around and running the best you could in heels out the back entrance and to the car.

As soon as you made your way out of the city you made the decision to check the last unknown bunker of Tony's to the Chitauri, in Las Pintos Texas. It was the middle of no where with less than a few hundred people, perfect for the last resort emergency bunker. You were grateful to find who's ever gun and holster in the side pocket of the door as you stopped on the Tennessee/North Carolina border for gas. 

You strapped the holster on, in obvious view for knowing reasons. The public still had no idea what had just gone down with Loki or your nonverbal resignation, it was later in the day so the traffic through the gas station was high, unfortunate for you but it would have to do. The minute you stepped out of the car, the scatter of people became terrified as they rightfully should. They must have seen today's broadcast because it looked like they fully expected guards to come out of the little compact sedan you were driving and slaughter them. It's not like you could blame them.

 

After two days of driving you arrived in Las Pintos, you were sleep deprived, angry and terrified. The times you stopped to eat, go to the bathroom or get gas people became bolder in addressing you. When you stopped in Louisiana you came across a man who yelled across a store "SHIELDS not dead" and at that point you didn't care as you yelled back "I would hope not" as the man bolted from the store. Surprisingly you didn't see a single Chitauri soldier, unlike you had been told the south was not filled with the soldiers to keep the peace. And even more surprising was that nobody followed you, maybe orders from Loki or something of the sort but no one person you saw was someone you saw before.

You turned left sharply onto even more of a dirt road than you were on before. You parked underneath a overhanging cliff and got out of the car, hand on your holster as you made your way to the cleverly concealed entrance to the bunker. You hit your fist on to the waist level rocks, smiling when you hit the right one and the door swinging open. Alarms went off in the dark room you now found yourself trapped in. 

Grabbing your gun you raised it as a bright light flooded the clearly empty room, walls of natural rock and speakers hidden in the only door way not outside. "Identify yourself" JARVIS said, more monotone than you had ever heard him.

You muttered profanities as you heard Tony's suit on the other side of the door. "(F/N) Stark." 

Hearing JARVIS faintly from the other side of the door tell Tony and whoever else that the "threat has been identified" and asking if whoever wanted him "to engage and eliminate" you was slightly un nerving.

The room went dark again and you turned around in a circle before the light turned on again. Tony in front of you in his suit and from what you could hear, Natasha behind you probably pointing a gun at you as you did Tony. He lifted his face plate, hatred and hurt etched into his features as he started to speak "I never thought it would come to this, but (f/n) I will not hesitate to kill you if you do not put down your gun."

It took a moment to register and you raised both of your hands above your head, turning the safety on before unloading and dropping the gun. You were corrected when you guessed that Natasha was behind you because she came and kicked the gun away from you, not hesitating to pat you down as she checked for other weapons.

"Why are you here? Where are your guards? How long until the Chitauri get here?" Tony asked you, his face unwavering as yours set.

"I don't have guards with me. The Chitauri are not coming." You said through gritted teeth, as Natasha's gun poked into your back, leaving you to keep your hands up in the air.

"Liar. Why are you here?" Natasha yelled angrily into your ear.

You kept quiet hoping, just hoping Natasha would shoot you instead of Tony.

Tony roared "I asked you why are you here?" He took a step forward, not backing down from this threats.

You looked down to your stomach and then back up to him, taking a deep breath before speaking "I'm pregnant."


	10. Shoot me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick Fury innterogates you and Natasha shoots you. :\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me Loki will not be forgiven as easily as you think.

Natasha's gun pulled away from you back and Tony verbally growled as you continued. "Loki cheated, and I renounced my title. I am not here to finish you off, I need protection from him."

Tony's face went flat but the hate still there, Natasha came around to face you. She looked to Tony and then back to you.

"I have information if that's what you want." You reluctantly offered up and Natasha stayed in your face.

The room stayed quiet as Tony thought over his options. Since the invasion no one got information, SHIELD was wiped out and Thor disappeared after he went back to Asgard. They had nothing and were slowly giving up hope on defeating Loki. 

Tony looked to Natasha before nodding "If you are playing us on any of it, we will not hesitate to kill you." 

You brought down your hands and Natasha holstered her gun, you nodded before being escorted inside.

 

The looks you got from former SHIELD agents were unnerving as you were escorted to the medical to make sure you were pregnant. The entire bunker was one large room, cots to your right, individual rooms for storage and offices on your left. The middle was a raised platform walk way, that meant everyone saw you, Tony and Natasha walking towards Bruce's office. 

Guards in front of a door raised their guns towards you as Tony talked to them, the guns came down but you were grabbed by the neck and thrown into a room. The room was a makeshift interrogation room, a table in the middle and chair, both bolted into the title ground. A large probably one way window was at one end and a bench on the other. This wasn't the worst, you thought as you blinked away tears from hitting the ground with a large thud. 

You got up and sat in the chair, you waited, with no clock you could tell if it was an hour or just a half hour before Bruce came in with his bag. He did not directly look at you, his face was full of healing cuts and his wrists were bandaged up. He pulled out a tablet and the things he needed for the ultrasound. After setting up the things he needed he motioned for you to get up, you did and he moved the tablet and the wires to the chair before pointing to the table. "Bruce-" you started but he cut you off.

"It's Doctor Banner." His words were almost like fire. 

You shut your mouth quickly, you knew your place now and it was not a first name basis. He glared at you the entire time he preformed the ultrasound, after he was done he packed up and left leaving you to wipe the cold gel with your now ruined shirt. Leaving you shirtless and freezing as you waited for anyone to come in, to let you free. 

Nick Fury and Tony walked in the room a while later, Natasha shortly behind them bringing a t-shirt and a bottle of water. It was weird to see Nick out of his element, out of control out of options other than you. You walked to a corner and watched them as more guards brought in chairs for Nick and Tony, the guards left and Natasha stood in front the door as the left it unlocked. 

"You know I came to you" you muttered as you got the t-shirt from the table and slipped it on, thankful for something dry.

Nick passed over your comment as Tony mulled over his tablet. "Who is dead and how long?"

You sat down, crossing your arms and legs as you thought it over "Clint, Thor, the Russian girl, Rodgers, probably Pepper and Happy. And everyone but Thor was killed when Loki invaded, Thor was killed a few days ago." Raising an eyebrow as Tony quickly typed away. "Anyone else you want to know in particular?"

"No. What plans did Loki have for Midgard?" Nick again demanded more than asked.

Shrugging you stared right at him "Don't know, he left Midgard up to me really, was too busy dealing with Jotunhiem."

Nick set his jaw "Remember if you don't tell us everything, we have no hesitation to kill you and your child."

You grounded your teeth as he threatened you again and you growled out "If I were lying you would know it."

Nick glared at you once more "Don't push it (f/n)."

"Push it? I came to you. You wanna know why? You wanna know?" You taunted Nick, not even paying attention to Tony as he looked up, looking at you with disgust in his eyes.

Nick leaned forward onto the table, raising his eyebrows expectantly at you.

"I found the man I love in our bed with a wrench just under an hour after I found out I was pregnant with our child, something I never wanted. I came here for protection against him because I know exactly what he will do to me if he finds me, I know exactly what he will do. He knows I'm pregnant and will do whatever he can to get a viable Heir. Killing me in the process is not a concern. So I might die but this- thing in me, must die first." You swept your hair back from your neck, exposing the scar on your neck from where Loki gave you a part of his seidr.

"I will not be a victim of his choosing, it's my death I choose my time my place my death, not his murder. I may be a traitor and the enemy but to fucking God I'm not letting that fucking son of a bitch take me down." You spat out. 

Nick laughed with a snort of air through his nose, leaning back in the metal chair "You came here to kill yourself and tell us you aren't evil as you are?"

"I never killed anyone, never ordered a kill, never even asked for you to be killed" your glance flickered at Tony "I'm giving you the information I could claim to not know in exchange that I get to kill myself on my terms. Be grateful. Be grateful your daughter doesn't have the devil's child growing inside of her. Be grateful." 

Your own anger flared, it heated your skin and made your eyes cloud up. It wasn't supposed to end like this, not like this. 

Nick stood up with out a word dragging his chair with him out of the room, Natasha stayed where she was, only moving to let Nick out of the room. Her hand hadn't left her side, ghosting over her gun as she stared at you.

After a few long minutes of staring and typing on Tony's part your anger still did not subside.

"Get Bruce in here" you said turning to look at Natasha as she rashly went over her options. Bruce must have been on the other side of the one way mirror, because he came strolling in, medical bag still in hand. Tony watched you, his eyes never ceasing to spit fire at you as he reminded himself that you where no longer his daughter.

Bruce stood next to Natasha concerned, but not that concerned. You turned your head pointing to a spot on your scalp above your ear. "Shoot me." You dared Natasha, but she shook her head only unholstering her gun for whatever you were playing with her. 

You pointed again taunting "Shoot me Natasha, I know you want to." She again shook her head. You stood up from your seat and walked right in front of her, taunting her farther. "My lover killed your best friend and is implementing a system, training little girls like you once were to be assassins just like you. You know you want to." Her grip on her gun strengthened and she brought her gun up a little more but again she shook her head. You whispered as you brought her hand up to your head, her grip turning her knuckles white. "Shoot me, right here, now. Do it, you'll feel so much better." You kept taunting as you came ever closer, Tony going for his own weapon. At last resort you punch Bruce in the stomach, and you heard a bang, the shot had been fired.

You doubled over from the force of the shot and then shortly laughed, your hand making its way to where the entry wound was, digging in and pulling out a smashed bullet. Standing up fully, you whispered as you handed it back to her "If Loki doesn't want me dead, he makes sure I don't die. As much as you want to kill me, you can't."

You turned to Bruce "You wanna clean this up?" You wiped your bloody fingers on to your leggings and looked patiently at Bruce.


	11. Problem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony can't understand why you would betray them then come running back to them so he does something regrettable. Loki has to deal with his problem and "alert" his new Jotun council as an act of democracy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's so short but it's sorta a filler and I promise the chapter numbers will surpass 15 and holy shit I was thinking of doing alternate endings but to hell with all of it. (I'm also watching Thor and Thor The Dark World while editing this chapter and writing the next one so.....)

Tony stared in shock as Natasha pulled the trigger and you didn't truly fall to the ground, didn't really even seem in pain as you straightened up to hand the bullet that Natasha put in your head back to her. It was simply just unimaginable, no one especially you could have the natural strength to do that. Tony couldn't comprehend that the seidr Loki gave you protected you from almost all of the threats that would physically harm you, if Loki wanted you dead he would make you weaker than a slug. He couldn't help but stare as Bruce fixed the flesh wound with only a stitch, you didn't even flinch when Bruce carefully threaded the degradable polyplastic thread through either side of the wound. He knew you weren't human after being that intimate with that monster of an Jotun, you would never be the same girl he raised.

He wanted to spit in your face, yell at you until his voice gave out, send the hulk out on you, destroy your psych, make you truly miserable but he could see clearly see from this display of unavailing of no real self control and rashness of wanting to die he knew he couldn't. He hated you for being with that monster, hated you for choosing Loki over him, hated you for becoming the enemy, the one they as SHIELD had to plan against you, to kill you, to kidnap you or wound you beyond repair because you were the closest they were going to get to Loki. He was disgusted with that you were with him, he couldn't help but to think back to when you had chosen Loki over him and how intimately Loki touched you, it make Tony sick to his stomach. He hated it and you but there was always going to be a piece of him that didn't.

He remembers the last real conversation he had with Thor in the bunker before he left, Thor asked him where you were and Tony could only reply with "(f/n) chose Loki over me". Thor then looked at the ground with a frown and told him that if you chose Loki over your father that you were never coming back alive. Tony accepted it bitterly before turning to Bruce who clearly was holding back tears and ended up staring at the wall. It hurt the team to see you at the hand of Loki, not looking afraid but honestly happy at Loki's side as his girlfriend, from what they saw that was televised of you visiting the national cemetery they didn't see anything wrong with you until they saw the compassionless face you made when the Chitauri executed a man for exclaiming something about SHIELD, your face was the more disciplined, unemotional and a harden expression they had ever seen on you. It not only hurt them but made them angry as well, the girl they helped raise who had never gotten in trouble before, now was in fact the enemy who had turned specifically on all of them. Rodgers had to take a moment when he heard the news, that had killed him as well. Clint on the other hand ended up in a ditch because when the Hulk came to save you, it was over getting back up to Clint.

But here you were here now, giving them the chance to defeat Loki, the chance to salvage what was left of their lives back, he didn't think anyone wanted anything to do with you after the initial invasion, and he was right. No one, not Nick, not Natasha, not himself, not even Bruce who had spent more time with you than Tony did over the past couple years, wanted anything to do with you. It was over, no chance of redemption. 

Tony stood up after Bruce finished cleaning the area around your newest wound and he said without hesitation "Get out."

The words awe struck Natasha and Bruce, but your face stayed the same, even moments later when two jacked up men came in and grabbed your shoulders, roughly pushing you forward out of the door, into the main bunk. Everyone who didn't have headphones in stared as the guards dragged you back outside, Tony, Bruce and Natasha following behind.

You put your head down, ashamed and disgraced as the guards threw you forward into the sand, you stumbled forward falling, getting a mouth full of sand in the process. Spitting what you could out you stood up, the dark of sunset already there as Tony threw your car keys, gun and bullets in your direction. Tony spit as he looked at you and turned motioning for the rest to follow him. Everyone but Bruce did, he watched you as you picked up the gun and the keys, looking around to find what bullets you could. 

"I will only tell you once, go to the safe house in Arkansas. There is a tablet behind the left kitchen sink, if you have questions about your pregnancy you can just ask through there. If you do kill yourself make sure to notify me so we can make sure we get to you before Loki does." His words spilled out of his mouth as he back into the still open doorway. His gaze faltered, he frowned and he sighed "You made a stupid decision and you will never be fully forgiven, defeat Loki and maybe Tony will give you the name Stark back." He looked back at you one last time before shutting the bunker door.

 

Loki was furious, damn it why did you have to walk in then, why did you have to come to tell him that you were pregnant then, Norns be with him he was pissed, after he ordered your tracking he became aware that you had already disappeared, allegedly with a gun. He couldn't let you kill yourself or his heir, his first viable, human heir that would take his place in thousands years if his heir was not mortal, which it shouldn't be due to the seidr but he had no certainty. He stalked Svythien, and ordered that he track you down personally, then left to go find what his new council had for the possibility of a new viable heir. 

He also used his seidr to block most of your emotions hoping you wouldn't do something because of your raging emotions and to strengthen your bones because of the confirmed fact that you had a gun with you. He hoped you wouldn't make a rash decision with his heir within you. Loki sat down, he summoned his staff and rolled his neck as he retook his Jotun form. "Now." His voiced boomed over the whispers the councilmen did have "How do we deal properly with this- problem."


	12. Svythiens promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You escape, but for good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cry too much over Loki.

Chapter 12

You opened the door to the long abandoned hunting lodge slowly, surprised when you found that even after all of these years the lodge wasn't as dusty as it was after a hunt. Smiling you flipped on the light, to your left a simply laid out kitchen with the built in cutting board you always thought was just the coolest thing, to your right was the expanse of the living room with couches and chairs swarming around a now empty fireplace that once held the warmth you looked forward too after a long hunt with Tony and his buddies. The place brought back memories, forgotten in the place of new ones, mostly of you and Tony before Afghanistan, some of them of you and Rhodey. Rhodey loved to tell you stories of his time in the military, the Tony the child stories and explain astrophysics to you when you were younger, now he was probably as dead as Thor was. You swallowed and took a deep breath before heading up the stairs in front of you. 

The back up system of JESSIE, the former AI of the lodge, was supposed to have a supply bag with clothes and other necessities waiting for you on your bed in case you all needed to run without grabbing a thing. You flipped on the upstairs hall lights and headed down the hallway to your left, stopping at the third door down to check the closet. You opened the door and smiled, the former cleaning staff left the extra pillows and blankets. Grabbing some heavy blankets and a few pillows you dropped them into the middle of the hallway as you opened the door right next to the closet door and began to search for the light. 

Once you flipped the light on you smiled as you saw the supply bag nicely sitting on your old bed, you grabbed it and sling it over your should using the connecting door to go into Tony's old room before finding his bag, taking it back in the hallway with you. With two bags over your shoulder you grabbed the mass of pillows and blankets, and headed down stairs to the living room. You set the supplies down on a couch before you wishfully opened your supply bag, you grabbed the first pair of sweatpants, underwear and tank top you saw before almost running to the washer and dyer in the kitchen. You stripped, throwing the nasty clothes in to the washer before slipping into the clean set. It felt nice to finally not be as dirty, to be any what clean after the three days it took to drive up after Tony left you for dead. Your heels had long since been put in the passengers seat of the car, your aching feet thanked you but it was not going to be long before you needed to go outside to get wood for the fireplace knowing how cold the nights got out here.

This was going to be okay, you could survive out here, there were enough provisions to last you two years, there were extra hunting guns in the shed so when season came you could hunt to help with the rationing of provisions. You really hoped that you remembered how to dress a deer since that season was coming up pretty soon. This was going to be your life until you got shit together, but this was acceptable, this was good.

 

There was no way in the Norns that Svythien was going to go look for you while on Midgard, yes it had been direct orders from his King and half brother but he had too much of a fondness for you to force you back to Jotunheim and back into Loki's hold. You had been sincerely kind to him, not out of respect to the former king but because you had wanted to befriend him. He knew exactly what he was getting into when he allowed Loki to enter Jotunheim, but he never wanted you specifically to be hurt because of Loki's actions. He also didn't think that you had the the guts to run, with most of Midgard hating you and Loki it would be impossible to get help.

At this point everyone in the palace knew about your pregnancy, it was a rush through the healers to get prepared for your return most humans couldn't handle carrying a growing Jotun but with Loki's size they were all hopeful. It was also a matter of time before it spread across the realm then to Midgard and the rest of the realms, it was just a time before everyone knew that Loki would have a viable heir to the thrown and if he took over Asgard he would be the most powerful man of the realms who if he fell from power wouldn't have the realms under his control fall apart. 

Now with your disappearance on Midgard the usually happy news was the top thing the kingdom was worried about other than the future over take of Asgard. And once Asgard was taken over, the realms would be done for under Loki's control.

Svythien sent his men out, to "search" the realm for signs of you but he knew there was no hope and if there was, you deserved to be free.


	13. No.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is jealous when you speak to Svythien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried so hard to explain this well but :/

Chapter 13

After 25 agonizingly long weeks you were well and full of child, your back hurt like hell all the time, you could barely see your swollen feet and getting up was a huge hassle. The black tank top you had on barely stretched over your stomach and the now clean pair of leggings you had some how managed to get into made you seem a little less lazy when dressing this morning. You had officially moved down stairs, sleeping on a couch between the fire and the kitchen giving you a bit of an advantage to sleeping upstairs. Almost waddling, your new form of walking, to the kitchen you knew you were lucky to have the water still running, so you started to prepare what you would call dinner for the next few nights. You turned on the water and grabbed a packet of the dried milk before putting it in a bowl and getting some water in the bowl, mixing it then setting it aside as you went to go to the pantry where the rest of the ingredients were and a packet of gummy bears were calling your name as a new craving hit.

You didn't need to turn around when you saw a flash of green light from behind you and the sound of men yelling. Letting go of the pantry handle you put your hands up near your waist in an act of submission to Loki because if you were going to die you were going to try to persuade your way out of it first. As you turned around to face Loki in his aesir form and his goons you were very pleased with yourself when you decided to re-hide the tablet under the sink that Bruce told you about. 

His smile made your skin crawl and goosebumps appear on your arms, his goons were already tearing through your things, two of them went upstairs and two stayed by either side of Loki guns pointed at you. How Loki had found you was beyond you, if he had gotten to Tony and Nick all was lost. Oh how desperately you wanted to call Bruce to see if he was okay.

Loki eyed you up and down slowly before speaking to you "Pregnancy does well on you dove, if you survive this one. We'll go at it again."

His words made you want to cringe but in his presence you knew you could not, all you could do was make sure your blood pressure did not spike. You managed to cough out an phrase of a sentence as your brain started to unfreeze from the initial shock of having, him back in your presence "Of course."

He took a step towards you, and then another, all until he was right in your face as he spoke "I see you didn't make any rash decisions while hiding from me."

You stared him right back down "Tony-" you were cut off by Loki again.

"Oh that's what you did, run back to Daddy and who ever is left of SHIELD for protection. You knew you couldn't hide from me forever right." His words where like fire, if they weren't his eyes certainly where holding it.

"I went to SHIELD to take them out once and for all because you were too busy screwing around to do it yourself" The lie that was now unraveling was going to either save you from slavery or put you to death. "They figure out I was pregnant and stuck me here, because they knew I wouldn't risk my child's life to escape. Why do you think I had a gun on me? To kill myself? That's just selfish." The lie was simple and could never be disproven, seeing that the bunker would be taken out.

Loki's eyes narrowed as he processed what you had just told him. It could be a lie, but you had never lied to him before and he could always tell when someone was lying. You didn't have a reason to lie to him at this point so he decided he would believe you until the lie was disproven. His hand ghosted over your stomach and he looked down at it before putting a hand on it earning a kick from the child. "Our child" His whispered as his eyes softened to the kick.

You couldn't believe it, he was actually believing the lie. No way he would play games, not at this stage in the game, he must have seriously believed it because he looked sincere when he looked into your eyes again. His facial expression was remorseful but stern, he pursed his lips and after a moment of thinking he took your hand in his. The goons returned swiftly looking expectantly at Loki, their gaze overlooking you.

"Let's tell the realm that (f/n) has been found safely." Loki's voice was the only thing you could hear as green light enveloped them all.

 

You almost fell forward when you reappeared with Loki in the new Bifrost room for Jotunhiem, but Loki grabbed your arm and pulled you back to him. After a second you realized you were complete alone with him after almost 8 months of not seeing him at all. His mouth got next to your ear as he pulled you close "You mention anything of my doing before you disappeared, I will not hesitate to kill you, my child is old enough to survive outside your body." His words came out as a purr and it made you want to throw up. How could he, especially him be okay with threatening your life after everything that has happened.

Loki pulled away from you as servants came running to attend to the both of you two's needs. A heavy jacket went over your shoulders as the two of you were escorted back to the palace.

 

It had taken 2 days for word of your pregnancy to reach the public of Jotunhiem, another week to reach the public of Asgard and another month to spread across the rest of the realms. The only logical way to lie to the public about you not being in public was because you had disappeared in a "routine" security switch. They killed who ever said that they had seen you in your travels to Texas as they followed leads to find you.

Svythien now sported a new face scar, with one less eye. Punishment for not trying hard enough to find you because Loki did not know that he was trying to help you. He was thankful that Loki didn't know why he didn't really try because his punishment was a light punishment compared to the public disembowling those who were convicted of treason.

Only a few people knew of Loki's plan, to shove you into the spotlight just before you gave birth as his new wife, and if his heir was viable he would keep you around if not he would kill you then tell everyone that you died in child birth. He didn't feel bad about having to plan this, he was going to rule the realms with a heir, with you was optional.

 

Svythien pulled you aside after your new servants had finished cleaning you up and the healers had come by to make sure the child was still healthy. His remaining eye might have been completely red by there was sympathetic about it, maybe his facial expression. He towered above you by at least two feet but spoke to you just as normal "Loki sent me to search for you all those months ago, his voice is the same when he talks about you."

"You could have easily found me why did you." Your voice didn't carry on like it used to, maybe it was the strain of the baby. But it wasn't it was the strain of Loki's head in your head.

Svythien put his index finger on your stomach, his hand too big for your stomach and he just needed contact with you so you could feel reassured. "Loki speaks of you like his property, but you are not though. We didn't really go to looking for you, if he caught you earlier you would just be a body in the ground by now."

Your hand went up to his face, it was cold but not a concern as you cupped what you could of his face and caressed the area just bellow his healing scar where his left eye used to be. "I'm so sorry-"

He cut you off "Don't apologize, if we are going to get you out alive people are going to have to sacrifice things." He pulled you into a quick hug before a servant came to fetch you to get ready for the announcement.

 

Loki watched in his formal armor from down the hall as Svythien stared at you as you left with the servant, he didn't like how close you seemed to him and just how he looked at you. Although he didn't hear what you both had said in the conversation he had a bad feeling deep down that it was more than something between future family. It made him pissed beyond recognition as he stormed away, to make sure he was calm before the announcement.

 

The announcement was taking place on the stairs to the court throne, the place where Loki would eventually spend his days dealing out sentences to the public for their crimes. If his rein held for another few years which you just for your sake hoped he would not. In some ways you hoped this child was incompetent, no one should grow up as the heir to Loki, it would be even more of a hell than being his fake wife.

 

Loki handed you a ring, emerald in a silver band, you almost laughed when you looked it over, you had completely expected that it would be his colors. He stared at you as you slipped it on like a wedding ring, his eyes were like daggers as you adjusted the gown that you had fitted in just for this event. Your swollen stomach was the only thing differencing you from the rest of the females on Loki's side of the family today. The both of you could hear the mostly Jotun's public yelling and chanting from the other side of the door, you looked from your hand to Loki as he watch you still. He almost leapt as he pushed you into the nearest wall and out right kissed you. 

You couldn't particularly say no, pull away or resist because he still had the delusion that he could just simply kill you and get away with it. So you kissed back trying to fight the urge to try to kill Loki but almost trying to make it seem like you were into it. He stared into your eyes and memories came flooding back, your eyes flooded with tears when you heard crystal clear what he had said to you before all of this, before what happened at the beach.

 

His words that filled your mind were fresh the words booming in your head as the memory of Loki holding you by the neck in your office, he was choking you and you were almost passed out when he spoke. "I will be the first man to kiss you, to bed you, whether you come willingly or not, you will be mine and mine alone. Do you understand?" 

 

He smiled at the new found fear in your eyes and pulled away, your skin crawled and he whispered as the aesir form of his eyes glowed a light green from pulling that memory out of you "Remember you are mine and if you dare cheat on me, not only will I kill you, I will blow up Midgard with your precious father and Bruce on it."

His words made you dizzy and he pulled away from you as your head started to ache. As soon as he pulled away from you he pulled you back into his grip and bit your neck earning a soundless scream as he drew blood. He bit in the place he did when he originally gave you part of his seidr, and it felt like he was giving you more, to connect you to him for the rest of your foreseeable life which was not long if Loki kept this up. Svythien walked into the room and saw the terror in your eyes as you silent endured the torture, he looked on sympathetically but mouthed to you "we are help" at the time you didn't understand. 

Svythien coughed and called "My king, we must start, the public people are beginning to become impatient." Loki pulled away, mouth coated in your blood, he licked his teeth and healed you quickly. You were still in pain but felt physically better, your feet did not hurt, your back was not bent as much to avoid strain and the wonderful stretch marks on your chest that you gained were now gone. Loki nodded and grabbed your shoulder quickly escorting you back out into the public eye.


	14. This will do quite nicely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm :) so :) sorry :)

The announcement was another larger than life event. hundreds of thousands of people gathered just outside the palace waiting to listen to Loki. Ear ringing screams erupted from the crowd as you and Loki came into their view.

By this time Loki had already summoned his helmet, it glistening in the usual clouded sunlight of Jotunhiem. He held you next to him to his left, sending little commands on what to do telepathically like he knew you hated. 

His arm left you and his arms were both raised just above his head, the second he got tired of the annoying yelling he summoned his scepter and hit its bottom on the ground, silence cutting immediately. And when the silence came the wave of kneeling Jotuns came through, looking to your husband you confirmed he was pleased.

"People of Jotunhiem" Loki's voice boomed out over the crowd "Our queen has returned." The crowd rose and cheered, to the simple ear the use of the word our was probably dashing. Their king referring to his wife as his queen, but you knew exactly what it meant. It meant you were his, he owned you like he owned part of the realm. It wasn't dashing, it wasn't cute, it wasn't anything of that sort, it was the word that meant the beginning of hell for you.

You forced out a smile and looked over at Loki, he oozed a confidence you hated and a smile that was pure evil. Looking back out onto the crowd you saw the Jotun soldiers patiently waiting for orders in the crowd, but there where none around you on the stage which you found weird but knew Loki would have full control over everything around him.

You half listened to what Loki was saying, focusing on keeping your feet from going numb in the dumb flats that they out you in and keeping the baby calm especially after what just happened. After a few more minutes of his speech the baby kicked hard, one after another and your face went into a silent gasp. Almost doubling over you held your stomach, Loki stopped in the middle of a sentence and turned to you obviously concerned about your health. 

"Little fucker's kicking me to death from the inside out." You muttered sarcastically through gritted teeth. Using Loki's shoulder as a stable thing to stand all the way back up on as his concerned expression turned into a genuine smile. His hand snaked around to put support for your lower back as he pulled you closer to him as he continued his enamored speech.

 

After the speech you join Loki in a meeting with his council, which was boring enough with out it being in a language which would baffle even the best scholars on earth. Loki sat right next to you, hand on your knee as you gently rubbed the other side of your stomach with your thumb. It all looked and felt domestic, Svythien giving you a concerned side eye in his aesir form when he wasn't addressing the rest of the council.

Loki ended the meeting and you could only focus on when ether or not you thought that your water was even close to breaking from the force of the kicks the baby was giving. He got up and started walking to your chambers, a new one closer to the medical ward just incase the child came early. You followed a few steps behind him as some of his council swarmed him for advice or consent to do what "needed to be done" from him even after what they went through in the meeting. You slowed your walking for a second, because the ache in your feet was back.

When you slowed down, a hand from behind you wrapped around your mouth rendering you silent, words filled your ears as you were dragged back into what seemed like nothing. "We are help."

 

Sometime later after you fell unconscious, from being stuck with a needle while being dragged away, you woke up, tied up, gaged and blind folded. You struggled against the rope binds; why did you not fight back why the hell did you trust Svythien you thought to yourself as you fought against the rope. From your movements you found that you were in a wooden chair and from the whispering around you, you weren't alone. 

The sound of Svythiens voice overpowered the rest, which seemed to come from across the room. "Untie her, she's not going to fight back."

That was a relief? You weren't really sure and yet you were still terrified. Some of the people who were in the room came around you untying the bounds quickly and ungagging you before releasing the blindfold around your head. You coughed, your tongue and throat dry from the experience. You fell forward into your hands and knees off of the chair as your body recovered from the bounds. Looking up you faced a group of 10 or so of what seemed to be Aesir and then a few Jotun, identifying Svythien with out him talking was difficult in the dim lighting when he was in his Jotun form. Most of them were huddled together, seemingly afraid of you, a few stood alone.

"Damn straight I'm eight months pregnant with a thing that can kill me, I'm not going to fight back." You started ranting but Svythien interrupted you. When you did speak your voice bounced off of the flat stone walls and ceiling making you seem louder than you really were.

"(f/n) you wanna take down Loki right?" Svythien asked asked you, his voice even more serious than when he was addressing Loki.

Standing back slowly up you looked up to him as he stepped forward. "He's the one who put me in this situation no?"

Someone in the group from behind Svythien muttered "She can't even answer a question how is she going to help us take down his regime?" 

Svythien immediately turned to that person "She's not going to help us, she's our leader."

Your eyebrow quirked as he stated that he was the groups leader. "I'm the leader of a group of people in a room  
who kidnapped me? Sure."

"It's not just us." A girl who had been shuffling along the outskirts of the group spoke up.

Looking to Svythien for conformation, you got it in a nod. "There is no one better trained than the Jotun army or the Chitauri, whatever army you might have its not enough for a resistance."

Svythien looked to a man beside him, the man nodded and lead you out of the dark room outside to a very bright hallway over looking a court yard. A least a few thousand men and women were sparing in the huge expanse of the three sided court yard, the Alfheim sun soaking into the stone. 

"These are just the new Alfhiem trainees, the Aesir trainees are in the forests of Asgard. The rough count of soldiers is about 190,000 across Alfhiem and Asgard but a least a few hundred from all realms are joining each day." The girl who spoke up before told you.

After leading against the railing for a moment to watch some of the more skilled soldiers teach the newer ones you turned to Svythien and the group who had gathered behind you. "Oh this as a resistance will do quite nicely. Quite nicely indeed."


	15. It doesn't deserve a life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are dedicated to your remaining days, Raylah Hayes turns it side ways for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raylah Hayes is a character named after two good friends of a friend, yes there is plot behind it. No you didn't see Rhodey in the bunker but maybe somewhere else.

When you dedicated your remaining days, which were limited, to the resistance you dedicated yourself to the rest of your unborn child's day. Loki heard of your dedication a few days after, the grapevine was ruining slow these days. He decided he would do whatever it takes to get his heir from you, he knew you were the only one to be able to bear child birth of a half bred and he wanted everything you had to give him, willingly or ynot.

Stepping out of your room in tight black pants and a nice deep blue tunic, you were ready for your first day of being commander in chief, hoping to make morning sparring rounds before your feet have out on you. With each day, your due date got closer, limiting your physical abilities as your body gave all it could to the baby.

After walking down the open corridor you that looked out on to the courtyard hoping that you would at least find a few soldiers sparing after breakfast. When you found a group in the far corner you picked up your pace to the closest stairs leading down to them. Other than being slightly out of breath as you walked down over to them everything was great, the thing that bothered you was that the moment the group saw you they scrambled to kneel. Yes it was out of respect but you had no title, no position to warrant the sign of respect you give to the real royals. 

"Please, there is no need to kneel. I am you after all." The look on the groups face was a terrified look as you spoke to them.

The group consisted of 4 males and 3 females, the obvious leader was a blonde female who looked Midgardian but was the closest to you. She looked up and spoke to you "My queen-"

"I am no Royal, I may be carrying a royal heir but I am no Royal myself." You interrupted her very quickly after she addressed you as, my queen, that was a title you denounced long ago. "I am your leader but I am no tyrant." You paused before addressing her again. "You are of Midgardian decent, am I right?"

She nodded as she stood, the rest of the group followed her in standing. "Yes Ma'am." She very timidly spoke.

"Then you know about democracy and how important it is.." You lifted an eyebrow as you waited for a name from the girl.

"Raylah Hayes." The girl said making you stop, the quirk of your eyebrow go from simple interest to concern.

"Raylah Hayes.. General James Rhodes fiancé?" The memories of attending the engagement party surfaced, you knowing you were too hammered during that party to remember her face.

"How did you know? It was years ago.." Raylah asked you, the rest of the group realizing what it meant to have their own leader knowing the resistance leader from before the invasion.

"When I went to go disband SHIELD once and for all, he was there.. I'm still Tony's kid to him." You said turning away from Raylah, those memories flooding back, the pregnancy making you even more emotional than usual.

Raylah brought a hand up to her mouth but you spoke up before she could say anything "We mustn't dwell on the past- show me what you all can do." You said to the rest of the group.

Giving Raylah a glance as the two biggest males of the group went into the makeshift ring to spar. 

 

After you watched, Lien and Derick spar you had a good idea of what most of your soldiers could do. So you decided to go to Svythien to coordinate the first official attack of the resistance. The corridors of Alfhiem looked like the ones of Jotunhiem, which weren't surprising because both of the palaces were made around the same time.

Pausing to look in at some classes of soldiers being taught formalities, you were sucked into being the test of the day for some soldiers on how to greet or protect you. Many of the soldiers scoffed at you, mostly women muttering to themselves about how you could not handle a rebellion while being pregnant with the enemy's child. A lot of them didn't like you at all, not at all surprising because of what you did during your short reign on Midgard but no the less you were their leader.

Your time in the other realms did not shape you into a so called, proper woman, but as you were queen for the short while you tried your best to be that woman. You were still a Midgardian woman, cussing, spitting, fighting and all. 

Leaving yet another classroom you made your way to a command office you knew Svythien would be in. The door creaked as you slipped inside, hoping not to interrupt anything, the room was long. Filled with a large table and chairs surrounding it, much like the council room on Jotunhiem, Svythien was currently at the head of the table pointing at something on a map to the rest of the overfilled room. His eyes snapped to you as you closed the door behind you, so did the rest of the group.

It wasn't much of a surprise that you did not know any names of the people in the meeting, you could tell that most of them were either Aesir or ljosalfar, but a few including Svythien himself were Jotun's in a Midgardian/Aesir form. A ljosalfar man near the head of the table immediately offered you his seat, you thanked him but declined deciding to just pull Svythien away for a moment. As you walked along the wall over to Svythien, the members of the meeting going back to debating what to do with the map in front of them, your water broke and a searing pain sent you lurching forward on to the ground.

Once again every rushed to their feet and over to you, Svythien pushing his way through to you as your mouth opened into a silent scream from the pain. He keeled next to you, grasping your hand "Someone go get the healers." He ordered, looking down at you as writhed in pain.

You grasped his hand and pull him down further, his ear near you mouth as you manage to squeak out. "If I die during this. Kill it before Loki can get to it, it doesn't deserve a life-" you paused as a contraction overwhelmed your body. Letting it pass you continued "As his heir, nobody deserves a life of that."


	16. Scion means heir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give birth to the heir and some small truths about Svythien get out. The order for attacks on Loki's regime from the resistance are sent out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is.. not bad but one of the most unorganized ones I've posted. I'm headed to UT Austin tomorrow so I'll have a lot of time to work on it.

It was just over 36 hours that you were in labor, you spent most of that time in and out of consciousness. You were so incredibly thankful to have Svythien by your side, his hate for Loki elevated during this time as he watched his sister-in-law be racked in so much pain, more than usual due to his actions. With his own wife dead at the hands of Loki he was going to do anything to preserve yours while he could.

At many points he and the healers seriously thought you were very close to death or were going to die. At many more points you pulled through, sometimes being able to give sarcastic remarks but in the end you had literally almost given your life to give birth to Loki's heir. Your body was weak, the extra seidr that Loki had given you before you had been actually taken only worked just enough to keep you alive. You had barely enough strength to give a name for your baby boy before you fell back unconscious.

 

When you awoke you were laying in your bed, the cold of the room seeped into your body as you struggled to even sit up. Looking to your left you found Svythien holding your child near the open window, the only window in your room, they were both in Jotun form.

"Good day (F/N). You feeling any better?" He asked you in a quiet tone as if not to disturb you more than the baby. He turned away from the window and back to you, walking over to talk to you.

You sat up against headboard, head throbbing, muscles aching and pain just radiating through out your torso. "God did you hit me with a semi while I was out?"

His laugh was throaty, you knew he didn't know what a semi was but knew the meaning being your remark. "Yes well you were out for quite a while I hope you don't mind I attended to Scion instead of the healers for you."

Rubbing your temples you nodded, the thought of someone else taking care of the heir other than you and Svythien was goose bump giving bad. Your head was throbbing, you couldn't think straight yet everything was clear around you. You couldn't help but blame it on the implanted seidr. "No it's better you than some who could turn on us at any time."

He sat down on the bed next you, still cradling Scion as he listened to you. When he non verbally asked you if you wanted to hold your child you hesitated still unsure if bonding with the child you were burdened with for almost a year was a good decision. After a moment you nodded, you knew the child had not done anything wrong, it wasn't his fault it was the actions of his father and yet a little part of you hated him. It was that little part of you that was you, truly you, not the other realm senses and abilities you were given by the ungodly God of mischief. And that little part of you was connected to Loki, it pained him, even more so after you had given birth without him there to know if you were going to try again for a boy or not.

That part was why he chugged down a drink you had described as "worse than fireball and lemons" for the better part of a week as he plotted against you and the rest of the resistance. He wasn't going to be tricked again, when he got you he would lock you up and not allow anyone but him to interact with you. That's what he should have done before but now he was beating himself up over how it was so easy to be deceived by you over something that would change the course of history and the history books.

You held Scion and knew that he would either die as an infant or die at the hands of Loki's regime later on. It hurt both you and Loki physically at the thought.

 

This was it, do or die, the one true speech that would mean anything to you. You stood in front of thousands of soldiers of your own regime, next to Svythien and he accompanied by his council. Svythien put his hand on your back to reassure you, the time on bed rest had made you unsure of all of your decisions; he had blamed it on Loki being in your head for so long.

You took a deep breath before addressing the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, of Alfhiem, of Asgard, of Midgard, of the realms. I gathered you all here to officially tell Loki Laufeyson, that we are ready for your worst. And I know a lot of you do not like me for the simple fact that I was with Loki and with his child, but do not fret I have no will in any of my body to be sympathetic towards the tyrant of a man who almost killed me- multiple times and killed almost everyone I knew. I would also like Loki to know that I gave birth two weeks ago, to a boy who I have dubbed Scion. Loki come kill me and you will never see your heir, but resign peacefully and I will see to it he lives with you until adulthood. You will get your heir, just stop the occupation."

You knew that the spies within the resistance would relay the message to him. There was no doubt that there were spies within the ranks, it always happened in wars, it was just something you had to carefully keep track of. That's why you trusted Svythien alone to deal with any problems while you were away, Svythien was the only one you trusted really, you also sorta trusted the ones who Svythien trusted as well.

 

He died from what Migardians called SIDS and you didn't cry. You couldn't cry, but you gave him Asgardian honors. Giving the heart wrench nod to the first archer as the entire resistance watched from behind you. That next morning you set out orders for the beginnings of a major battle, small attacks on the edges of Loki's territory were pursued and you were more successful than not.

 

"(f/n) we are to be headed to the Asgardian border are you sure you want to go?" Svythien asked you as a servant put your hair up in a braid bun. "So soon after his funeral- you need mourn it's unhealthy not to."

You adjusted the Asgardian style armor they had made after you lost the pregnancy weight. The leather was a deep blue, criss crossed by metal plates that were specifically supposed to protect you the Jotun weapons. You turned around to face Svythien as the servant stepped away, the ceremonial cape attached at the shoulders and elbows sweeper around you. "I'm going to be there to help destroy the bastards."

"We have Mjölnir waiting for you." Svythien wasn't going to argue with you, it wasn't worth it and you were the leader of the resistance your word was law. He extended his hand towards you as you walked towards the door and you took it, hooking your hand into the crook of his elbow allowing him to escort you down stairs.

You gripped the handle of Mjölnir and said a pray to Vahlah before picking it up, slipping the wrist slip on as well. Mounting the horse dressed in your style of armor you kicked setting off the lead to the battle that Loki was going to regret.


	17. I'm sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not just svythien's truths are coming out.

Jotun troops were just beyond the ridge you stopped at, Svythien in his Aesir form rode up to you from his sweep of the troops "Reinforcements are on their way just in case, everyone here is ready. Are you ready?"

You nodded, your grip on Mjölnir tightening as you turned the horse to face the battlefield and tower behind it where you knew Loki was from intel from spies according to Svythien. "If this is my deathbed, promise me you never give up." 

"My-" Svythien faltered for a moment. "If but this is not the end of you, (f/n) this isn't a suicide mission." He rode up to your right side, both of your legs brushing each other.

Looking over to him you turned your body towards him,your hand ghosting his cheek, he leaned into your hand lightly. You both leaned in, your lips ghosting over his for a second, relishing in his want but pulling away sharply. "If my plan works out it is."

You could see that your words were physically painful to him. And that hurt you but you couldn't let it affect you, there was too much at stake without your emotions in the way of your judgement. With a sigh you turned away switching Mjölnir into your right hand, you raised it up signaling the start of the attack "For Thor, for SHIELD- for Scion." You yelled, and rode ahead hearing your chant repeated by the soldiers before hearing the roar of the initial charge. This was it, this was how you would be remembered as the former queen turned resistance leader who lead her first and final charge against Loki's forces to save who was left of her people.

The horse you rode bolted forward, down the hill right behind you was Svythiend and the rest of the resistance fighting forces. You pulled back for a few minutes, watching your men defeat the front lines of Loki's frost giant army. When you saw a gap you took it heading straight into the tower, taking out a few of Loki's troops with Mjölnir as you passed. Jumping off the equine, you took the winding stairs into the room you knew that Loki was in.

And when you opened the heavy wooden door you were met face to face with Loki and his guard detail.

The corners of his lips curled up as he spoke "And we meet again dear wife."

 

Svythien watched you as you pulled back, your tentative moves made him worry even more than he already was. He didn't like that he was left in charge of the resistance because he would much rather be with you. 

His feelings towards you were indifferent, he loved you of course but he couldn't place if it was romantic or platonic or something in between. His heart ached to see you in pain or the look in your eye when you had a depressive swing in the day. He held you at night and sometimes when you just really needed it during the day. He sometimes felt affections to you that would be appropriate towards a sister in law if the situation was not what it was.

It was when he found himself thinking of the only time the two of you had ever gotten physical that he found that he had a need to be with you emotionally.

He cherished what he had with you, his time with you, the more intimate moments the two of you shared. His lips still tingled from your touched and he knew deep down that this was it. He watched you charge towards the tower and he turned to attend to the troops who needed help. This wasn't his battle to be fought not till you did.

 

"I am not your wife Loki." You spat at him, your grip on Mjölnir tightening as you prepared for him to attack you outright.

His left eyebrow raised "Oh no? By the Jotun law we are."

"You are the Jotun law Loki, it doesn't make it valid unless Valhalla approves." The unwavering sense of confidence oozed from him.

The confidence only made his smirk more vile as he kept accusing you. "And Valhalla isn't here is he? He certainly would approve of you cheating on your husband with his half brother."

"I am not cheating. Even if we were married, I have not been with Svy." The instant he accused you, you knew that he knew and yet you couldn't physically react. It was like something was constricting you deep inside, it was nothing you had ever felt before.

"Svy? Oh you are certainly close to him if your are on a nickname basis."

"He was there for me when I gave birth to your heir and was there for me when Scion died in my arms." You spat at him.

Loki's face faltered, he hadn't received the news of his son's death until now. He gritted his teeth and clenched his left hand around his scepter the seidr connecting you and him starting to break. "I always knew you weren't worthy enough to carry my child."

"I carried your heir for full term and gave birth to him, I wouldn't be surprised if you actually killed him with his magic." His face gave you pleasure.

"He had magic?"

"Of course he had magic, how stupid do you have to be to not know that. The magic he had developed him quickly, he was speaking after the first week. You wanna know what he said?" You taunted him with the facts of his heir that had been withheld from him for this exact reason.

His voice was low and almost wavering as he spoke. "What did he say?"

"He said 'Dada' to Svythien while he was holding him." You scoffed "Look at that the man you accused me of cheating on you with was more of a father than you even promised to be-" 

You were cut off as your body was flung backwards into the stone wall behind you, an humf came out of you as the wind was knocked out of you. A rib cracked as you slumped to the floor.

"A royal cape does not hold protection against a real Royal."

You stood up, slowly, preparing your grip to throw Mjölnir at Loki. As you raised Mjölnir your body was thrown across the room, your back hit something sharp on the wall. 

Loki dismissed his detail to go fight the waning battle, he told them "I'll deal with her on my own." And then he turned back to you as the detail left in a flash.

Looking down at the spot on your stomach where pain radiated from you lightly touch the bloody tip of a spear that was protruding from you. You laughed with a snort of air from your nose and dropped Mjölnir as your hands went behind you to push you off of the spear.

The seidr was almost broken, it was holding on like a frayed rope and it hurt Loki just as well as you. When it broke you would die, there was no doubt about it.

You pushed yourself forward off of the spear, groaning as it went back through you, cutting your intestines on the way out. Turning your attention to Loki you swayed, unbalanced on your feet from the amount of blood you were losing every second.

You again laughed when you looked down at your stomach, the new gaping hole was the least gorey thing you had seen the entire week. Throwing yourself at him, or attempting to in a last ditch effort to get any type of damage on Loki, your body swerved to the left, falling as the black in your vision increased around the edges.

Loki walked over to you, kicking you on to your back he spit on you. "Weak little one aren't you. Leading a fairly large resistance against me, former queen of the realms and former mother to our child; can't even get a swing in without being critically hit."

"Bastard" you muttered forcing your eyes to stay open as you bled out on the floor.

"Who's the bastard? You or the baby? Not like it matters any more." His smile was sickening and you knew you couldn't hold your eyes open for much longer.

"For Thor, for SHIELD, for Scion." Again you muttered, and sent the final wave of pain into breaking the seidr. 

Loki was confused until he felt the sharp pain of the seidr finally breaking, it tasted vile in his mouth and he stumbled forwards, putting him on to his knees next to you as his vision was flooded with memories of the two of you. It went from the being to the end of your acquaintanceship over the past year. Your vision flashed it too, but savoring the better memories, and adding in some of you and Svythien with Scion before he passed, the soothing memories making you close your eyes finally to embrace the feeling.

Once the visions were over Loki looked down at you, your now lifeless body broke something within him that hadn't been touched before. "Shit" he muttered, the pain lasting longer than he was used to, his eyes watering as he couldn't stop staring at you. He unclipped your cape and slid it out from underneath you, carefully placing it on top of you before he took your left hand in his. He kissed it, reminiscing in the last moments before the door was kicked opened again. 

Loki stood up as summoned his scepter as he faced off with Svythien who was full of anger until he saw your body on the floor. "You killed the one person you were able to love, long before today Loki and you will pay for it." Svythien said, soldiers of the resistances gathering behind him before making a final charge at Loki.

As Loki looked back to you for the last time he whispered "I'm sorry" before turning back to his half brother and blasting him with a green ball of energy.


	18. History books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You said you wouldn't be remembered in history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter. I hated writing this. I hated all of it. I'm sorry, one epilogue and a few separate posts in the series and we will be finished unless you request fics. (Starting a new one after 2 weeks if no one requests a fic based on this series).

"Ten years ago today resistance leader (f/n) of Migard died after battling Loki, her husband. Tell me class who is (f/n) father?"

Katie a girl who had just turned 11, he knew because Uncle Phil had taken him to her party, raised her hand. 

"Yes Katie." His history teacher said turning towards her. 

"Tony Stark!" Katie said happy that she knew the answer. 

"Good now class please read the book about (f/n) in front of you. It's only 15 pages so you have 30 minutes..." His teacher droned on, but he knew the entire story already. It was a story Auntie Nat told him over and over again when he was younger but told him never ever to repeat to anyone. And like the good boy he had he never said anything but how did

He sat back and looked at his book, the rest of class went along and then when school let out, he decided he had some serious questions for Uncle Tony and Uncle Bruce.

» At age 17, (f/n) Stark was a house hold name. Fashion and intellectual icon, she managed a busy schedule and the SHIELD group the Avengers who consisted of her father, the government and his friends.   
She befriended and started a courtship with then son of Odin, Loki. Loki went on a control rampage in source of his heritage being Jotun not Aesiure, taking control of Midgard, Jötunhiem and parts of Asgard.  
Unwillingly she became the then unofficial queen of the conquered realms and after her pregnancy of Loki's heir she disappeared reportedly taken by the once thought wiped out SHIELD agency. After months of the search she was found in a cabin on Midgard, taken back she was dubbed official queen and wife to Loki as she was at the end of her third pregnancy term.  
Before she her due date she and Loki's brother, Svythien the former king of Jötunhiem, took off to lead the resistance against Loki and his regime. Sadly the child (f/n) gave birth to died shortly after its birth prompting the first battle between Loki and the resistance.   
During the first battle a fight between (f/n) and Loki ended in (f/n)'s death, weakening Loki to the point where the council from the resistance were able to take over Loki's regime before beheading Loki in front of the thousands of people that were wronged by him.   
This why every year we celebrate the heroic actions of (f/n) Stark with the light festival in New York City. «

 

They were all eating dinner, Uncle Nick, Uncle Phil, Uncle Bruce, Uncle Tony and Auntie Nat when he decided to ask the first pressing question on his mind. "So who's Loki?"

It went from happy humming of finally getting to eat after a long day to complete silence that started off with a clatter of silverware. "What?! Where did you hear that name?" Uncle Nick said with a roar, even as the farthest one away from him.

He pushed a roll with his fork "In history we were learning about the resistance and Loki."

Uncle Bruce stood up and left the dining room, he looked a few shades greener than usual. Uncle Tony stared at him and Auntie Nat defended him. "We might as well tell him the truth, he's old enough to handle it."

Uncle Phil hissed to her "And he is only ten."

Uncle Tony sighed and turned to him "If they are learning it in school he might as well know the true story."

"What true story?" He asked.

Uncle Tony pushed his plate away from him. "Around ten years ago, I had a wonderful daughter named (f/n) who I didn't treat very well and I regret that. She fell in love with a bad guy from Jötunhiem and she was the only person the bad guy had ever fallen in love with but when he took over Midgard she defended him instead of me. Anyways the bad guy cheated on her but she was already pregnant with his kid, she ran away and hid in the woods for a really long time until the bag guy found her again. Then when she was taken to a place where she fought back against the bad guy as the beautiful queen, and had his child who she named Scion. She faked Scion's death so he could live a normal life and gave him to us before she fought the bad guy and sadly she died from him over powering her. But her death distracted the bad guy and he died to his half brother who was also in love with (f/n) so it was the best gift to the entire universe. But see you weren't named after Scion, you are Scion. (f/n) was your mother and the bad guy Loki, he was your father."

Scion looked down at his hands and the back to him "Is that why I can do this?" He asked as he made a small light blue almost green orb appear in his hand.

"Yes it is, but you must not ever tell anybody." Uncle Phil added.

"Why not?" Scion asked genuinely confused on why he could tell any body.

"Because people will try to take you and the kids at school will make fun of you., you don't want that do you?" Uncle Nick stated as Uncle Bruce came back into the room and sat back down, he looked to Scion then Nick. "Banner we told him the truth."

Uncle Bruce sighed, Scion only heard Uncle Nick call Uncle Bruce by his last name when he was being really serious, much what like Tony did with him. "Why can't we make a plan before doing these types of things?" The question was rhetorical, even Scion knew that. "Time to call Svythien." Uncle Bruce said to Uncle Nick.

"Who's Svythien?" Scion asked cheerfully.

"Your real uncle."


	19. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From you and Loki  
> To scion and his wife  
> Comes Scythian.
> 
> His heritage never ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is our last chapter and I'm so happy to have this fic as my best one on here. :) love y'all.

Chapter 19 FINAL!!!

He did this a lot, just sit in the main hall on the floor of the palace and stare at a portrait. When he had been younger, he was told it was of the queen who saved all of the realms from a tryinical man who tried to take over everything. He had been told the queen was of high Midgardian decent but had special powers that made her a lot like his own self. Something about the portrait just captivated his imagination of great battles and sorcery like his own.

"Scythian!" His father called out to him, he could hear this father's footsteps in the echoing hall.

He scrambled to stand up "Yes father?" He responded with the praise worthy sharpness of a lion, or which his teacher had told him because father rarely praised anyone. 

His father walked into the hall his mother in tow he heard her ask him what Scythian had done this time. He said to her without regard for anything at this point "He's been staring at mothers portrait again."

His mother stop his father "Scion, don't you think he needs an explanation about it?"

"No, just like I don't need to explain why he is named after Svythien." He hissed to her before walking in front of Scythian.

Scythian looked up patiently, his curiously making him nervously pick at his left hand as he waited for his father to address him. But it was too much and he started asking the questions "Is she your mother? What was she like? Why did you name me after the Jötunhiem King?"

Scion sighed, muttering something under his breath. "Yes she, she is (y/n), she was my mother. I don't know what she was like she died before I was a toddler." He looked to his wife before turning back to Scythian for the last question. "Svythien, the Jotunhiem King, is your uncle- he helped raised me as did your great grandfather but right now you need to go to your tutors before your sparring lesson." 

Scythian nodded and ran off to his tutors chambers. Scion turned to his wife and sighed "He will be king one day and he will know the whole truth one day."

"What? That his grandfather was a murderous tyrant? I'm surprised he doesn't already know." His wife responded.

"Don't speak ill of the dead darling but yes, he will always have that on his back like I have had when he visits other realms." He looked to the massive portrait of you and sighed. "I know why Svythien helped mother out so many years ago, and it's the same reason why Scythian stares at this picture."

"The people know you as the son of (y/n) the great! The woman who defied all odds and sacrificed herself for the good of the universe, they will see him as her grandson not one of Loki's heirs."

"My mother named me a word that means heir, she hated the fact that I was his heir and wanted me to remember that for the rest of my life."

"Tony already went over this with you, she thought if you would survive you would be Loki's heir and end up just as evil as him so she was punishing Loki not you."

"You need to stop saying his name out loud, most of this generation don't remember him."

"Loki is just as much apart of Asgardian history as you and your mother are."

"I'm not even Asgardian." He exclaimed, his voiced higher as he became more frustrated.

"Yes you are, and that's why you are Asgards King. Now we need to go attend to the armor problem." She quickly intervened before he said something he regretted.

"Of course." He said, muttering an apology to his wife in return.

Their voice quieted as they left the hall, Scythian jumped up and ran before they could catch him spying.

 

Once more he stood in front of the portrait, the years had faded the paint out a bit but otherwise it was still in tact, tonight was the millennium anniversary of all mothers death. Tonight he and the rest of the realm leaders was going to dub you as the realms all mother, he had long since given up on telling people that yes she was his grandmother and his father's death did not have anything to do with the ceremony.

He sighed, turning only to look at the servant who told him that the rest of the realm leaders had shown up. He waved them off and strode to the palace gathering room just inside the main walls. "Hel, Baldr, Eldir, Tyr and Fimafeng, welcome." He greeted the elder leaders with much regard and enthusiasm.

At 856 years old, Scythian was the youngest deity to rule a realm for more than a month or so while not in war and he certainly was the youngest one of all the realm leaders. "Please meet me in the great hall after I gather Bragi, Gefjun, Svythien and Sigurd."

With that he moved quickly to gather the rest of the realm leaders, making courtesy conversation with them as they moved through the halls of the Asgardian Palace. He re entered the great hall and looked upon the friendly deitys. This was the first time- ever that one king could bring the entire realm into harmony. It was a miracle of Valhalla none the less.

Svythien looked over at him for a moment as he listen to Bragi speak about the harvest time and nodded to him. It was the first time seeing his great uncle since his father's death and it felt good to have family near. Of course the descendants of Jane and Thor were running around the palace but their blood was too Midgardian for them to be considered Deity family. He knew his blood was of Midgardian too but the blood was from (y/n) the great!, even much more of a warrior than he would ever be.

His armor still held her colors, blue and black with the red fur cape that she adorned the day she died. Scythian pulled Svythien aside just before the ceremony was set to begin. "Dearest uncle, can you still not tell me? It's been a millennium since her death and Scion has passed."

"No, all father I can not. It was not my story to share and what happen before she was slain was between her and Loki- we have gone over this." Svythien became defensive again, the rumors that he had been her lover the entire time but Loki had been jealous so he took her for his own and that Svythien had been shown dreams after her death of what really happened, were spreading fast again as the ceremony was announced. It was something Svythien never spoke about to Scythian, he just simply never answered anyone's questions and that was what was creepy about the entire situation.

The search for the truth lived and died with Svythien. And it was going to stay that way because it seemed as if Svythien's new wife did not think coming was a great idea for their relationship.

But nether less the ceremony had to go on and so the realm leaders moved out to special stage constructed just for today.

Scythian was set to introduce, Svythien was set to do most of the main parts and the rest of the leaders were set to close the ceremony knowing the two who were closest should do the more important part.

"As king of Asgard I was burdened from a young age to be like the almighty Thor who was slain in battle against Loki. I was burdened at a young age because I am the grandson and only living heir of Loki. But my grandmother, took away this burden. She being (y/n) the great, defeated Loki after being his captive for over a year but she was slain as well during the battle. That's why today we honor her after a thousand years with the honorary and permed title of All-mother, to all the realms." Scythian stepped back for Svythien to speak.

His face was deep with sorrow as he spoke. "(y/n) was the daughter of a Midgardian who had the intelligence of an all seer. She was a wonderful sense of humor and truly hated her formal title even when she was head of the resistance. She was put through hell and back yet did everything to make sure all the realms were safe. She was a true hero, she-" 

Svythien was interrupted by a crack of lighting that struck the ground in front of him, the crowd gasped as you stood up from the kneeling position, Mjölnir in your hand. The stage where you had landed there was a depression of cracked rock, the gasps of horror and of surprise as you where dressed in the armor from the millennium ago. You turned towards the realms leaders and found delight in the expressions upon their faces.

Nobody including the realms leaders had been Mjölnir since the day you left for your not so final battle. Even then they knew themselves that nobody could lift it because you hadn't set your establishment in for a heir, even Scion wasn't supposed to be able to wield it.

Scythian's heart raced, his idol- his late Midgardian idol had just appeared out of no where before him, he did the only thing he knew to do. He took off his cape- your cape and kneeled as he offered it to you.

He was much taller than you, maybe a foot or so but you knew if Scion had married a full blooded Asgardian the outcome would be probably just that. He was unmarried and a total sweetheart his gesture of power transfer was the only example you needed for that conclusion.  
You were proud of your grandchild, although you wished that Scion had really died, to cut off Loki's bloodline for good but what could you do. 

Twisting your wrist the cape now appeared on your armor instead of his, the gasps of the knowledge of a Midgardian wielding magic were music to your ears. You walked over to him leaning down to kiss his forehead before whispering into his ear. His pupils blew up and his smile became non existent as you showed him the truth, the truth you had been hiding for so long. 

Stepping away from him you walked towards Svythien who couldn't do anything but stare at you. He took a step towards you before the guards appeared on the stage you grasped Mjölnir as one approached you and you knocked him upside the jaw sending him flying into the crowd. You couldn't hear the gasps but you knew there were many as Svythien finally closed the gap, he kissed you after so many years apart. 

You felt him changing physically and smiled as his face turned from the soft edges of Svythien back into the sharp detailed edges of Loki. He conjured his scepter and then the screams came as you pulled apart, you threw Mjölnir at Hel which went farther hitting and knocking out a few more people before returning to your waiting hand. Scythian unable to move watched on in horror.

He kissed you again and a shield was created around you so it was just you and him. He laughed as the common people fled. 

"A nice way to come out of they grey don't you think?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *superhero pose at the end*
> 
> Holy shit y'all this was just a really great thing to write and I'm just so happy to have been able to do so. It's been great, thank you all. If you have any questions about the plot that wasn't cleared up this this final chapter please feel free to ask, I won't judge some of it I was confused on too. Happy reading. :)
> 
> (Also check out the separate chapter where you and "Svythien" get it on, that one might help.)


End file.
